


A Lovers Playground (Reader x Various)

by Chillychan56



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Reader, F/M, Relationship Problems, Very shy Farlan, a little bit of OOC Levi, brother levi, cant think of any more tags, choice making, i think a lot of OOC, reader life, teen reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 43,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillychan56/pseuds/Chillychan56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, so as a five year old, life is pretty exciting and simple right? well, if your new adopted brother, Levi, has a problem expressing his feelings and thinks life is a joke, your life is just even more exciting, just a whole less simple. since your only five years old, it is a little hard to explain your way of life to another five year old, especially if that five year old takes life as a toy just to be played with . But soon he gets used to what he calls "child's play". As both of you grow older with your two childhood friends, Farlan and Isabel, life is no different everyday. Until it is time for your first year in school, where All the drama happens. Now you, your brother, and your childhood friends have to start a life with new friends and new feelings. Your feelings are still the same for everyone, new and old, but as for most of the boys in your life, well their feeling have passed friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> As you read, if you have any comments i will gladly take them. Good or Bad. I even take some suggestions - so any ideas?

**-2nd Person POV-**

 

Your name is [Y/N]. You're five years old, and you live with both your mother and father, in a small house. 

Life is always an adventure, even if you're just in your backyard, imagining things to yourself most of the time. 

One day, your father was at work, and your mother was inside, cleaning and preparing dinner. You were outside talking to yourself, because you felt lonely. You would giggle to yourself because of your own jokes, you were just that funny. You started getting bored just playing with your dolls and joking around, so you made your way to your tricycle. 

Mom always told you to ride your bike in the front yard, since there was only grass in the back. You felt as though you were forgetting something else, but blew it off. It was tough to remember. 

So you went to the front yard. Even though that was also full of grass, you could ride on the pavement of the drive-in. You were making your way to the front, when you noticed something on the road, it wasn't moving.

It didn't look like that thing with red liquid falling out, that you would always see on the road. Dad would call it roadkill, but this thing was standing up, and didn't have liquid dripping out. It looked like it was staring at something.

You finally got to the pavement, but you were curious about that thing, so you rode your bike to the curb. When you got closer you noticed it was a boy, all you could see was his dark, dirty, clothes and black hair. You wanted to go and poke him, but mom had told you never to go farther than the mailbox when in the front yard.

"Hey, you over there! What are you doing," You shouted, but it seemed as if your voice barely reached him.

You didn't like how he just stood there in the middle of the road, staring, and not moving.

"Hello? Are you okay, do you need any help," You tried to reach him again, but he didn't move at all, not even in the slightest bit. He didn't hear you once again.

You wanted to move him out of the road, and you had started thinking that he was stuck. So, you did the first thing you thought of. You rode your tricycle, slowly pedaling towards the silent still boy.

"Hey, how come you won't answer me? You should really move! You could get run over," You tried to get his attention before approaching him. 

When you were only a few inches away from his back, you noticed a piece of paper he was holding. It looked a lot like a note. You slightly tilted your head to try to read it.

 'To Levi....sorry...bye...love....' ,is all you could make out on the paper, since the boy clenched it tight in his hands. "I wonder what that's about," you quietly mumbled.

''Um, hello," You asked once again, hoping to get a response. 

After being ignored for about a minute, you reached your arm out and very gently tapped him on the shoulder. He jolted away from your touch. Afraid, you flinched back, like the boy in front of you.

He was terrified, you could tell from the way his blue-grey eyes looked at you, with tears, close to falling down his cheeks. The you looked back at him, you were as well. You froze, you didn't know how to deal with this. In only a couple minutes, a lot had already happened.

 

**-Your Mother's P.O.V-**

 

Christina (your mother) had just finished cleaning your room, and was about to make dinner. 

'That was a lot of cleaning. I can't believe [Y/N]'s room can get so dirty.' she thought, 'I wonder what she's doing right now, she's probably playing with her dolls, or talking to herself again. That's been such a problem lately, perhaps I should have a talk with Shawn (your father) about it.' 

She walked towards the back door, and noticed that you weren't back there. She opened the door and looked all around, she noticed that your tricycle was gone. She started walking towards the front door. 

'I thought I told that girl to stay in the backyard, and if she wanted to go to the front, someone needed to watch her. Maybe she did it because she forgot, her memory is pretty bad, I hope it isn't because of the incident...' Your mother suddenly felt confused, and forgot about you in the front yard. She stopped for a moment to think about it. She started again towards the front door, when she finished thinking. 

"[Y/N], I thought I told you that you- [Y-Y/N]!"

A white car, that was only a few feet away, was speeding towards you. Your mother tried her best to get to you, but she was too late.

 

**-Levi's POV-**

 

_{Set before you tried to call out to him}_

'W-why is this happening,' Levi thought to himself, confused, 'This letter is a lie!' 

Tears were close to falling down his face. 'I-I can't cry for something so childish,' Levi was trying his best not to cry or whine, but it was starting get difficult.  {You were just now approaching levi}.

"Um...hello," Levi had slightly heard you.

'Who is that? I can't face someone like this. Maybe ignoring them will make them go away,' Levi thought, but you were persistent, you were stubborn, and you stayed. 

You had tapped him on the shoulder, it startled him. He thought you had left, and your touch was so sudden. It wasn't because you had 'cooties' or something.

Your hand was warm and sweaty on his cold shoulder. He looked at you, tears about to fall. 

'Who is this? Her [H/C] hair is all messed up. Did she just touch me? Why is she looking at me like that? Is she surprised or scared? I can't tell, her [H/C] is covering her [S/C] face, it's so...odd,' Levi was confused. He didn't know why you were staring at him, and he couldn't figure out what to do. 

'Is she looking at me because I was crying,' Levi then realized he was in the middle of the road. 'Is it because I was standing here? I hope I didn't look like a complete idiot in the middle of a road.'

Levi looked pass you, to see some lady waving her arms and yelling something. 'What is she saying,' Levi then understood when he saw a white car, roaring down the street, at full speed. 

You were still frozen, but Levi had taken hold of your hand. He pulled you close, and started running backwards. He kept running until he hit the curb, pushing you and him on the other side of the street, and your home.

"What the h-," Levi was soon interrupted by your mother screaming your name.

"[Y/N]! [Y/N]! No, no, no, no," Levi then looked at your form. You were holding onto his shirt firmly, closing your eyes as tight as you could.

You were scared, and you were crying. He was a little embarrassed by the way you were laying on top of him. But then he felt slightly disgusted when you started to cry all over his clothes. You were sobbing and choking on your own tears.

'This is going to be hard to explain, and to clean up later,' was all that ran through his head

 

**-Your P.O.V-**

 

'W-What just happened? Who is this? It doesn't matter, they saved me!'

You were questioning so many things at the time, but you were just happy you didn't just get hurt.

"[Y/N]! [Y/N]! No, no, no, no," Your mother was screaming, but you could barely hear her.

All you did hear was a heartbeat, a quick one. It wasn't yours, even though yours was also beating like crazy. You looked up to see who this heartbeat belonged to, then your teared up [E/C] eyes met with some blue-grey ones, the same from earlier. 

He looked at you until something picked you up, with shaking hands. It was your mother, she looked terrible, but you weren't looking too good yourself. She hugged you tight, so tight she had to stop and hold you by the armpits, so you could breathe. You were still crying.

"Mommy, I-I was so scared..," You couldn't stop the tears after that, you were bawling.

"It's okay baby, you're alright now. If it wasn't for this nice boy right here, I don't know what I would have done," Your mother said in between sniffles.

You then remembered him. You turned slightly to see him. He was now standing and was looking at you, worry displayed on his face. You just cried more, but you got some words out.

"Are you okay," You were able to get out through tears.

"...Yes, and you," he answered after understanding what you had said.

"I'm good," Your mother set you down.

"So, what's your name," Your mother, finally free of her tears, asked.

"My name is Levi, just Levi," He said it in an unsure way.

"Do you want to come over, Levi," you asked, finally getting a hold of yourself.

"Yes, come over and you can have some dinner. We should ask your parents first, but where are they," Your mother questioned. You were equally curious as well.

"I...I don't have any parents," Levi answered in a sad way, staring at his feet.

"But ho-," You were about to ask, but you were cut off by your mother. She held her hand in front of you, to stop you from talking. There was silence for a minute. 

"Alright, well come on over! You must be a little hungry after all that, I know that [Y/N] is," She smiled a cheerfully,  she then motioned her eyes towards you. You were confused, but you then understood.

"Yeah, I'm starving. You should come over for sure," You tried your best to look convincingly hungry. You weren't actually that hungry. Levi nodded and said, "Okay, sure." 

The three of you walked back to your house, trying your best not to make the situation more awkward and confusing. 

That was a lot of action, in just 15 minutes.


	2. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident, your parents don't know what to do with Levi. Do the take him to child services or do they adopt him? This could be their biggest decision. There aren't many options. Turn him into the government, or give you a sibling? Which will they choose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is out, I hope the first chapter was alright. Please read and enjoy. :)

As you, your mother, and Levi walk towards your home a small brown Buick LeSabre pulls in. It was your Father's car.

Your mother sets you down. " [y/n] take Levi and go to your room we will be in there soon." she had said walking towards the car.

You start walking inside when you see Levi still standing in the yard looking at the car. " Levi, come on we have to go inside. I can show you around."

Levi heard and made his way towards you. You open the front door. Levi looks around the house while you make your way to your room. you turn around to see what Levi is looking at.

" Hey Levi, what are you looking at?" you had asked standing beside him.

" I was just seeing how dirty your house was. It is surprisingly very clean." He had said, swiping his finger across the coffee table in the living room.

"OK, well mommy had probably just cleaned up. She said we have to my room, until she says it is alright to come out. Come on." You grab Levi's hand and lead him to your room.

You walk inside to see your room is completely clean. Usually you have your toys scattered all over the floor, your bed not made, and you even sometimes had old mud footprints on your carpet. Since your room was so clean, you took off your shoes and walked to the center of your room. There was a very big space where you were standing and you sniffed the air. All of a sudden you fall down, face first into your soft carpet. It was very comfy.

-Levi's POV-

Levi was facing your bed when you walked to the center of your room. ' Her mother must be a very clean person, I like her.' He thought while feeling your sheets.

He heard you sniff the air, so he turned around and saw you face plant the ground. " [y/n] what are you doing!" you could hear him slightly panic.

You sat there a moment before responding. " I'm laying on the ground." You had said still face deep in carpet. ' At least, she is OK.'

Levi didn't understand you but he calmed down knowing you were OK. "Why would you do that?" He had asked you.

"Well," you began. " Mommy just cleaned up, so she had vacuumed and cleaned the carpet. I always do this, it is just so soft, and it smells really nice. You should come do it too."

' why would i do that, that is just dumb.' He didn't say that to your face but instead he came closer and sat next to you feeling the carpet with his hands. ' It really is soft, Her mother did a good job.' Levi had thought.

"Your doing it wrong, how are you supposed to smell it from up there, and it is better if you feel it with your face." You had turned your head, still lying on the ground, so Levi could hear you better.

' She wants me to lie on the ground with her? That's so idiotic. But, if i tell her no she might cry again, that face... it just pains me to see it.' so with that he bent down and laid on his back, looking at the ceiling.

You saw this and smiled. "You gotta turn over, like this." You had said with a bigger smile. Levi saw this.

'This is the face I want to see, Her smiling and happy. I will make sure she stays happy like this so i don't get to see her sad anymore.' He made a promise to himself. And so he did the same thing you did, he rolled over and stuck his face into the carpet. " This does smell pretty good." he said muffled because he was still in the carpet.

You laughed at him. "ha ha, I can't hear you, you have to turn your head." you tried not to laugh at him, but it was hard.

He turned his head. 'her laughter is so ... cute, I like it.' he thought while listening to you laugh. "So what did you say?" You were able to hold back you laughs now.

"Oh, i had said that it really does smell nice." He told you. Neither of you knew, but while you were laughing a man cracked your door and glanced in.

 

-Your Father's POV-

' I finally made it home, I wonder what Christina has made for dinner.' Your dad thought while driving up the drive way, trying not to hit your bike. He noticed the bike was bent when he got closer to it. 'What did [y/n] do to her bike? I'll ask Christina." At that your mother banged on the glass windshield to the car door.

Your dad opened the door to be greeted by his wife. "Hey, pumpkin, how are you? How was work?" Your mother asked him. He got all the way out the car and shut the door before answering.

"It was really tiring, you know Joshua, He didn't file in his papers and today we had to stay in late to help him finish up. So, how was your day? Where is [y/n]"

Your parents made their way towards the front door. Your mother stopped your father from entering the house. " Wait Shawn," she began. " I need to tell you something."

While your mother was finishing her explanation on what had happened, your father was stunned, he didn't know whether to be scared or happy. He ran inside as soon as she finished. He ran straight towards your room. He didn't know if you really were OK, all he heard was your mother side if the story. He slowed down next to your door, and cracked it, when he heard you laughing. ' At least she sounds alright.' He shut your door quietly and walked away.

"Do you know where he is from?" Your father asked your mother.

"Levi, no I haven't seen him around the block and I know we haven't had any new move-ins." Your mother assured him.

"Well, if we can't figure out where he is from, then we should just ask him." Your father came with a suggestion.

Your mother then called you and Levi into the living room. 'He seems like a nice boy, but his clothes, did he have a good home. Christina said he doesn't have parents.' Your father was thinking when you had dragged Levi in the room.

-Your POV-

Levi, to you, was very funny. When you tell him this, he doesn't believe you. You liked the way he told you things, he seemed so smart. You also liked his blue-grey eyes, they looked cool.

"[y/n], can you and Levi come in here?" You heard your mother call. You tried to urge Levi to walk faster, but he was too slow. You had grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room.

When you saw your dad sitting on the couch, you shouted. "Daddy, your home!!!!" Your dad wasn't too surprised by your outburst, but levi was. You let go of levi's wrist and ran to your dad. "Daddy, how was work? Do you want to hear about my day?" you dad picked you up and set you on his knee.

"My day at work was great, and of course I want to hear about your day. I heard you brought a friend home. Where is he?" You ran back to Levi and tugged him towards your dad.

"daddy, this is Levi. He saved me from this big mean car. Levi this is my Daddy." you had looked back and forth at your dad and Levi.

Your dad held out his hand and Levi grabbed it. Both gripping tightly.

"You got a good grip, son. My name is Shawn, Shawn [l/n]. How have you been?" your dad had said to start a conversation.

"I'm Levi, and I am doing great. Thank you for letting me come over to have dinner." Levi had answered. he was so calm.

You didn't know how to react. 'they were getting along so well, so fast.' You thought. You were really happy.

"It is good to have you Levi. Matter of fact , what is for dinner Christina?" your father was getting hungry. He glanced towards your mother who was grinning.

"We are having {y/n}'s favorite meal. {y/n} why don't you guess." she looked at you. You were getting to excited, 'we are having my favorite dinner!' you were overjoyed.

"Is it ... is it spaghetti with meatballs? Huh, mommy is it?" you were way too excited. You were jumping up and down.

Everyone laughed at this, even Levi even tough it was quieter than the others. "Yes {y/n} it is, you should go wash your hands, take Levi with you." Your mother had said pointing towards the bathroom.

"okay mommy, come on Levi lets go!" You grabbed Levi again, and made your way into the hall towards the bathroom.

*

As you wash your hands Levi stands to your side. "Hey [y/n]" He started. " Do you like me?" You were confused on why he was asking this.

"Of course I do, you really funny and you sound very smart!" You were trying not to yell too loud but loud enough so that levi heard you over the sound of running water.

"Not like that, I mean do you like like me? Like me and you could be family?" He was looking at the ground while he had practically whispered.

You did hear him say something about you and him in a family. "That sounds great." You turned of the water to dry your hands, you watched as Levi washed his hands. When he got down, You noticed he was a little pink.

"Really." He had said sill looking at the ground, the shade of pink getting darker.

"It would be fun to have you in our family, Levi. I would love it if you were my brother or something." You had said coming from the bottom of your heart. But it seemed as though Levi was dissattisfied by your answer.

You didn't know, but both of your parents were listening to your conversation.

 

\- Your mother's POV-

' I hope [y/n] is hungry, I think i made too much.' you mother had thought. "The food is ready Shawn, can you get the kids?" Your mother said while getting plates and silverware. 'Where is that extra kids plate. Guess Levi is going to use a regular one.' She was thinking while your father walked towards the kitchen.

"Sure but..." Your father had stepped into the kitchen. " What are we going to do about Levi, you say he has no parents and where would we send him, Before he went to wash his hands, I asked him and he said he didn't have a home no more."

'This subject had to come at some point' she said to herself.

" I don't know, we could take him to the adoption center, i hear they have child services and more, they could find him a place to live." Your mother said thinking of what to do.

"Maybe that's the right choice, but [y/n] has grown close to him in the last few hours, right?" Your father sounded unsure and confused.

"Alright well, I'll call in tomorrow for a day off to take him, you should too just in case." Your mother started to sound a bit sad, questioning her suggestion.

"Yeah your right, it is be- wait, do you hear that?" Your father had stopped talking to listen. Both of them could hear you talking, a little too loud. They tip-toed towards the bathroom.

'That girl is really loud, but at least she isn't talking to herself.' Your mother felt relief.

"... Really" They heard Levi say.

"It would be fun if you were in our family Levi.. I would love it if you were my brother or something." Your voice was just loud enough to reach their ears, before they had walked back towards the kitchen.

'She really has grown close to him.' She had an idea.

Both of your parents had the same idea.

"So, does that make it final, are we keeping him?" Your father asked with certainty in his voice.

"I guess so, Levi is now part of our little family. He is now a [l/n]." Your mother had said setting the table.

'This little addition could be a good thing.' she was now sattisfied.

 

\- Your POV -

You started down the hallway, with Levi right beside you. He was holding your hand this time. You felt how sweaty his palms got. 'Maybe he is hungry, that is why they are wet.' You just came up with a excuse out of nowhere. You overheard your mother speaking.

"I guess so, Levi is now part of our little family. He is now a [l/n]." You were so overexcited that you were speechless.

"Really, is that true?"

'Wait that wasn't me, was that....' you trailed off as you looked at Levi who was looking towards your mother with a slight smile on his face. He was the one who had asked.

Your mother and father walked towards you both. "Yep that's right, Levi welcome to the family." Your father said picking Levi up. Levi had hugged him as soon as they were face to face.

Your mother picked you up. " Mommy, does this mean Levi is my bother now? " You were bouncing in her arms as she walked towards the table.

She sit you down in your seat, in front of your food. "Yes honey, Levi is your new brother. Now eat your food." When you had permision to eat, you had finished your meal and had gotten seconds before you could realize it. Levi was still on his first plate. He wasn't eating.

"What's wrong Levi, Does it taste bad?" you ask trying to get him to eat.

"No, it is just ... haven't eaten like this in a long time, I haven't had a family i a long time." He Seemed to have started crying, but not of sadness, these were tears of joy.

You didn't understand why he was crying, but all you knew was you didn't like it. You thought it was your fault, so you stopped eating and cryed too.

"[y/n] what is wrong, why are you crying?" Your mother was trying to comfort you.

"I-I made L-Levi cry. I-I'm S-sorry L-Levi." You started to wipe our tears. You didn't notice Levi Got up from his seat, no one did. He put his hand on your back.

"It is OK [y/n], you din't make me cry, these are tears of happiness. I am happy I am part of your family now. So don't cry." Levi tried his best to calm you.

" Really... you mean it." You asked not sure if what his said was the truth. Levi nodded wiping away his and your tears.

"Alright you two, inishing eating, it is almost time to go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." Your father said pointing to both of you with his fork.

 

{Later that night}

"Hey mommy," you were putting your pajamas on. "what is Levi going to wear to sleep?" Levi was in the other room waiting for you to finish getting dressed in the bedroom.

"Well," Your mother began. " I was thinking we could let him use one of your bigger ones. Can you find one." Your mother was searching for some already but she couldn't find them.

"Silly mommy, they are right in here. Here is a blue one." You pulled a blue onesie from the drawer. It was way too big for you but Levi fitted it just fine.

Your mom had told you to stand outside the room while Levi was getting dressed. 'I wonder where he is going to sleep tonight?' you asked yourself. And if right on cue your dad comes in. " [y/n] I cam't find the blowup mattress, is it ok if Levi sleeps in the bed with you.

"Of course, I don't mind." You were happy you get to sleep with Levi. " I will try my best not to lay on him. I promise."

With that your dad walked back to his room, and your mother opened the door to your room.

"Alright [y/n] it is time to go to bed, i overheard you will be sleeping with Levi, be careful." She then walked away, leaving you and Levi in your room.

"OK Levi we have to turn out the lights and go to bed. You ready." you were already flicking the light switch and motioning Levi to lay down.

"[y/n] are you sure it is OK if I lay with you? It might feel weird." He tried his best to convince you to let him sleep on the floor.

" Yes Levi I Am sure, now do you want to sleep near the edge or towards the window?" Your bed was up against a window, it was a big window, that the window ledge would sit on your bed.

Levi gaveup on arguing and said he wanted to lay closer to the window. You scooted over some so he could climb over. You two were finally situated.

You yawned. "Goodnight Levi. See you tomorrow." You closed your eyelids halfway.

"Goodnight [y/n]" Levi watched you doze off before he went to sleep himself.

That night, you felt extra warmth while you slept. You liked it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Well I know that I named the parents already, but haven't added their own descriptions, like hair color, eye color, or skin color. I thought you could just add them yourselves, but if you think i should describe them myself them comment and tell me. I hope you like it so far. See you next time. :)


	3. Days Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both of your parents asked to take days off after adding members to your family. An outing to get to know each other is just what you need, unless getting to know each other is getting really personal, but hey your all family now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the last one came out later than I planned. I hope it is going well. Please comment on how I am doing. If it is good news thank you. If it is bad news, then well, I'll try to improve to be better.

Levi 's POV

{About an hour after going to sleep }

Levi could feel you move as you got out of the bed, you had climbed over him and left the covers undone. Because of this Levi opened his drowsy eyes to see you in the doorway. "[Y/n] what are you do-" His half sleep form was interrupted when you turned around. Your eyes were all the way closed and you moved with a sway.

"Sshh ..." You said half sleep. ".. you don't want to wake the sleeping willows, do you ?" You had said in a calm way. Levi was concerned, but He was more tired, so he just went back to sleep. You walked out the room. Shutting the door.

 

It was the middle of the night, and Levi woke up to a draft. 'I wonder why it is so cold ' He thought as he opened his eyes. He noticed you weren't behind him like how you were when he went to sleep.

He searched around the room for you. He got up from the bed and walked into the living room. He found you lying on the couch, sleep. 'She must have gotten up and lied down in here. I don't blame her, it is cold in there. ' He tried to make sense of you leaving the bedroom, but soon gave up and headed back towards the room. He got an extra blanket and rested it on you. You shifted to get more comfortable with the sheet. Levi went back to the bed and laid down himself. 'I will just go back to sleep and see her in the morning. '

Later in the night, or now early in the morning.

Levi felt something in his hair. The bright sun shone through the window into Levi 's face. (He flipped over towards the window in the night.) He flipped back over, away from the window, only to feel more of the thing in his hair. He was fully awake now and so he lifted his hand and rubbed the stuff. 'What is this ? Why is it sticky? Gross. ' Levi noticed you were back in the bed, with something on your face. 'What is that on [y /n]'s face, it looks like ...... dried blood. Oh no [y /n] is hurt, I should get some help! ' Levi tried to get up, but he realized your hand was on his head and if he moved you would shift or wake up. He didn't want that. 'What do I do ? If she moves she could get hurt more. What if her parents think I did it ? I could be kicked out, that would be awful. I have to d-' He stopped thinking when he heard movement in the other room. He was as stiff as a brick when he heard your parents talking.

He could barely hear them. "Good morning, Christina. " Your father said.

"Good morning Shawn, is it my turn to check ?" Your mother had said, very sleepy.

"It is alright I will get it, you go back to sleep. I'll get the day started. " Your father then got out of the bed and opened their bedroom door.

Levi had flipped back over, so that if your father was to look in, he wouldn't see Levi squinted his eyes, very hard.

Sad enough, your dad did open the door. "Good morning [y /n]. Did you get enough sleep?"

Levi could hear you say a low 'yes sir ', he then felt you being lifted up.

"Looks like you got into the eggs and.... the velvet cake. What are we to do with you. " Your father didn't really sound mad, just surprised. "We put that cake in very tight ceramic wrapping, and it was on the top shelf."

Levi tried his best not to be too nervous and move. But it didn't work. Your dad noticed Levi was squinting really hard, breathing faster and slowly moving his body.

"Levi, are you ready to get up? Or do you still want to sleep?" Your father asked holding your sleeping form.

Levi gave up on trying and he sat up. "I'm ready to get up." He said, his head down in shame.

"Alright come on, you can help me clean [y /n]." Your father put out his hand and guided Levi towards the hallway. He then poked your cheek.

"Hey, [y/n] are you awake enough for a bath or do you want the sink?" He asked hoping to get the answer. Successfully you were able to say sink. and soon all of you were in the kitchen.

Your father had told Levi to turn around while He undressed you. You were soon set into the sink and Levi has turned around, but sitting on the floor.

"Why do you wash [y/n] in the sink? Why don't you use the bathtub?" Levi had asked while your father was putting soap onto your body.

"Well, when [y/n] is half sleep like this, it is easier to wash her. If she was fully awake I would put her in the bath, where she could stand and move. I'm just glad she can still fit in the sink." Your father said now drying you off.

Levi had turned back around as he set you on the counter on the other side if the kitchen, a blanket wrapped around you. Levi was then picked up by your father and set on the counter next to the sink.

"Levi, let me wash the egg yolk out of your hair. I'm sorry [y/n] had to get you sticky too." Your father said while grabbing some shampoo.

"Why did she have it in the first place?" Levi had asked while closing his eyes, trying not to get soap into them.

"Well, ever since [y/n] had started crawling, she would sleep walk. I think she started to sleep walk before she could actually walk. " Your father attempted to put humor into the conversation. "But, we just let her walk around. She usually goes into the fridge and grabs something, so we started pushing things farther back and wrapping them. It didn't work much as [y/n] has gotten to the red velvet cake."

Levi was relieved that it was cake on her lip instead of dried blood. "Why don't you block the kitchen with those baby stopper things? She can't get past those, can she?"

"We tried that but she would throw a tantrum while she was asleep. I and Christina would wake up to things breaking and shattering. That's why we just let her roam." Levi's hair was now being dried and He was set back onto the ground. His pajamas were slightly wet.

Your dad picked you back up and headed towards your room. You were still wrapped in the towel when your dad opened your closet door, he grabbed the first pair of clothes he could find.

Levi once again turned around as you were being dressed. "Hey Levi, we don't have any boy clothes, but we can go shopping. Would you rather wear pajamas or try to wear the least girly outfit we can find?" Your father said already looking for something he could wear.

Levi didn't want to wear his pajamas out in public, so he went with the chance to wear your outfits.

Your dad pulled out blue shorts, with a small flower that is barely noticeable, and a gray shirt that read 'dad's favorite' on the front. Levi fitted into the well.

You were put on the couch to sleep some more as Levi had gone and eaten some cereal. 'I wonder what kind of breakfast cereal they have.' He thought as your father pulled out all the cereal they had.

"Alright Levi, you get something to eat and I will go get dressed and wake up Christina. Okay?" Your father was already walking towards his bedroom door when Levi had agreed.

Levi had made a bowl of frosted flakes and sat at the table. He started to eat as he heard you slowly wake up and walk over.

"Good morning [y/n]," Levi said as you stood beside him, with half-lidded eyes.

"Good morning, ...*yawn* ...Levi" You were making yourself a bowl of fruit loops as you greeted Levi.

You sat on the chair right next to Levi, slowly eating your cereal. Levi watched you the whole time.

'She must be a very tired person in the morning. Her half sleep form is so-' Levi lost his train of thought as your mother popped out from around the corner, fully dressed and awake. She wore a simple pink shirt and blue jeans.

"Good Morning [y/n], You better wake up we have a big day today." Your mother said with a cheery voice. "And Levi, are you ready for a day of fun? I and Shawn have taken a day off and we are going to spend the whole day getting to know each other. Isn't that great?"

"Yes, ma'am. I am expecting to have lots of fun." Levi had said staring at his now empty bowl. "What do you have planned today?"

Your mother was toasting two pieces of bread and butter out of the fridge. "Well, first we are going shopping. Shawn said you need some clothes. Then we are going to city hall, to try to register you into our family. And after, " She had started to whisper. "We might just go to the park. Don't tell [y/n] okay. It is going to be a surprise." She winked at Levi and buttered both pieces of toast.

 

Your POV

Your father walked into the kitchen buttoning up his shirt. He wore a red buttoned shirt and tan shorts. "Good morning, sweetheart. Is [y/n] awake yet? We need to start going before it gets too hot." He said while kissing your mother on the cheeks and grabbing a slice of buttered toast.

"Daddy I'm awake. Are we taking your car?" You were now fully awake. You spoke with cheer in your voice, as you were not able to have both of your parents on an outing often.

Your mother told you to finish your bowl of cereal. "Well, we are going to take my van, not daddy's car. Okay" She had told you while slipping her shoes on.

You nodded to her statement and set your bowl into the sink. Levi already had his shoes on. You walked over to your dad who was on the couch, holding your socks and shoes.

Once you were done, you went with your mom to make sure the back door was locked and the lights were off. You then headed to the van. It was a Chevy outlander van. Levi was strapped into a regular seat belt.

"Hey mommy, how come Levi has to sit with just a seat belt?" You asked while your mom buckled you into your car seat.

"It's because we haven't bought a car seat for him yet. We will, though, so don't worry." She shut the door afterward. She got into the front seat and started the car.

{Later at the store}

"Mommy do you think this is enough? " You were sitting in the seat of the shopping cart. Your mother and father had gotten several clothes for Levi, ranging from summer to winter.

"I think so, we might have enough for now." Your mother said, putting the last pair of pants into the cart. "I am glad that we had found enough matching clothes that had fitted him. Right Levi, Do you like what we got?" Levi was holding your dad's hand as they walked out from the boys fitting room.

"I like the new clothes you bought me." He said pointing towards the pile. "They all look really good on me, Better than the old ones. But I like this one the most, the one [y/n] picked out for me." He pulled a pink shirt and blue jeans. The shirt read ' I love my awesome sister' with a big heart in the center.

"Levi, I think that is a girl's shirt. Are you sure you want that? [y/n] picked it up because she wanted to wear it, but it is too big for her." Your father was trying his best to persuade Levi to change his opinion.

You looked at Levi to see he was looking at the shirt with confusion. 'I wanted to wear that, but if Levi wears it then he might look like a girl. I should just put it back.' You made up your mind. You weren't going to embarrass Levi. "Mommy we can put that one bac-"

"I like it Because she picked it." Levi interrupted you. "I love my sister just like it says and I fit it well. If [y/n] picked it I will wear it." He showed much confidence as he held up the shirt.

Your parents were speechless. "Alright well, Let's start to the cash register." Your mother was trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yes, let's go." Your father agreed.

"Wait," Levi set the outfit back in the cart and ran off. He came back with a yellow, string-strap, dress like the shirt, That had pink flowers knitted on the bottom of it. "Since [y/n] picked something for me, I picked something for her." He held up the shirt to you.

You were overjoyed, you loved it. "Thank you, Levi!" You were bouncing up and down while you gripped the shirt. You had the biggest smile on your face and Levi liked it.

You finally went through the cash register and purchased everything. Then you were back in the moving car.

{Pulling up into the parking lot of city hall}

You sat across from Levi, who was looking out the window. 'I wonder if Levi really meant that. Does he really like the girl shirt I picked up?' Even though you wanted answers, you kept quiet until after the meeting at city hall.

After the meeting, to your surprise, your parents drove to the park. "Wow, I didn't know we were going to the park!" You were already taking off your seat belt before your mother could open the door.

Your dad was helping Levi out of the van. You ran as fast as you could through the gate to the park and jumped onto the swings first. Levi followed you towards the swings while your parents had sat on a bench next to the park sidewalk.

 

Levi's POV

'She can run pretty fast, I'm glad she finally stopped' Levi thought as he followed you to the swings. He sat on the swing the same way you did, by climbing on it with trouble because it was so high.

You had started to swing. As Levi had just sat there. "Come on Levi, you have to move your legs and swing with me. It is fun."

'She is very excited about this. I wonder what else there is to do.' Levi started to rock at this and watched you as you did as well.

After you had left to go on the slide Levi made his way to the sand pit. 'Maybe I can have fun with just sand.' He stood there for a while moving the sand with his feet. 'Nope, still boring.'

"hey, you won't get nothing like that." Levi had heard a girl's voice in front of him. He looked up to see a blue dress. He then saw a girl with orange like hair. "What are you making, My name is Petra. What is yours?" The girl smiled at Levi and made her way closer to Levi. She sat down in the sand and drew a sun in the sand. "See you can draw stuff."

'Who is this girl and why is she talking to me?' He looked at the girl before joining her. "My name is Levi." 'I wonder where [y/n] is.' He thought while he started to draw things in the sand too. Petra slowly got closer to Levi, soon she was shoulder to shoulder with Levi.

'I wish she would back up' Levi was getting a little annoyed by the girl's presence.

 

Your POV

You got off the swing and headed up to the slide. You were about to go down the red tube like a slide. You could see Levi from the top off the slide. "Hey Levi can you see me?! I am about to go down! Watch me!" You were about to slide down until something touched your shoulder.

"Umm.. excuse me? Can you move I want to slide first" You heard a girl's soft voice behind you. You turned around to see a girl around your age with orange hair and a blue dress. She looked at you with a pleading look. Her look then changed to a demanding smile.

"I said can you move, I am going first." She pushed you out of the way and made her way down the slide. 'I wonder who that was? I'll just wait until she comes back to ask her.

As you waited, you noticed that Levi was in the sandpit playing with that same girl. 'She is really close to Levi, I wonder what they are talking about?' You had finally gone down the slide and walked over towards the two. Their back was turned towards you

"hey, Levi, Wha-" You froze when you could hear their conversation.

"Do you want to marry me, Levi?" You could feel the tears forming as the girl spoke. "I like you a lot, Levi. Even though we just met, I think we are in love."

You could see the girl holding Levi's arms in her hands. You couldn't take it anymore, the tears were already falling down. "I hate you! You piece of trash! I hate you, And Levi too! Waah!" You ran off crying as Levi and the girl had turned around to see you were behind them. Levi was most shocked.

 

-Levi's POV-

{Before you walked up}  
Levi was really getting bored especially with this girl next him. 'What is she talking about, this time, she is way too talkative. She has been talking forever.'

"Levi are you in love?" Petra had asked Levi while grabbing his arm. 'What? What is she talking about? Why is she holding me?' Levi was trying to let her grip go but it was tight.

"What do you mean?" Levi was able to get out. He was trying to understand what he had gotten himself into.

"Well, I'm asking if you love me?" She looked into Levi's eyes as Levi tried to understand the sudden affection.

"No, I don't" Levi was starting to blush at this conversation.

He barely heard you walk up behind them. He heard you speak, though. 'Is that [y/n]? Maybe she can help me out of this.' He tried to look back at you but a certain questioned froze him.

"Do you want to marry me, Levi?" Levi was stuck in his spot. He had not heard you for a while. 'I hope [y/n] walked away, this would not be a good situation if she saw. I hope so.' He tried not to make this situation any more strange by not talking.

He kept listening to Petra talk. "...I think we are in love." That last statement made the air feel thin. He then heard you yell. ". "I hate you! You piece of trash! I hate you, And Levi too! Waah!" Levi turned around to see you running away, He tried to get up and run to you but he was held down. He looked at his arm and found Petra smiling and laughing to herself.

"Thank god, I thought she would never leave. Now where were we?" She looked at Levi with seductive eyes. Luckily it didn't work, Levi slapped her hand, trying not to punch her in the face.

"How could I ever marry someone who made the one I truly love the most cry like that. You. Disgust. Me." The girls grip loosened. And with that Levi dashed up and ran the direction you went. Leaving a certain girl in the sand feeling sadness, and revenge for the person who stopped her from falling in love.

Levi had looked for you for a long time. Your parents were still sitting on the bench but not minding because they couldn't see what just happened and Levi never went to them for help. They had seen where you hid but they had thought you and him were playing hide and seek or something.

 

Your POV

' Why would Levi do that, marrying a girl he just met? That would mean he would leave me and join her family.' You had hidden inside the middle of tube slide, where no one would hopefully hear you cry. You had started to think maybe it is for the best. ' Maybe he loved her and they would be a great family together. Levi will be happier if he had a family of his own if she was his wife then I would just be interfering if I was still in his heart.' You had started to feel guilty as such thoughts entered your head. They only made you cry louder as you started to feel guilty for telling them those things. 'She might not like me anymore since I called her that. What about Levi? I told him I hate him, what if he hates me now?' You couldn't stop the tears, but you had started to speak aloud.

"What if Levi hates me a lot? What if he never talks to me again? I can't handle that." You trailed off into tears. You didn't realize but Levi had started to climb up the slide as he followed your crying. He could hear you clearly as he sat beside you.

"I will always talk to you." You didn't know he was sitting right beside you the whole time. "I will always be here for you, I can't hate you, alright."

He wiped your tears and pulled you into an embrace. It was a little crowded since both of you had sat horizontally in the round tube.

"Levi do you mean it? You don't hate me?" You had started to clear up the tears.

"No, I would never." Levi had patted your head as you wiped your eyes.

"Levi, are you going to marry her?" You had looked away but Levi was looking straight at you.

"No, I won't marry unless you say so. Okay." Levi was so understanding in your eyes. You only cried a little more and held him tight.

Levi's POV

'How can such a little thing make her cry.' Levi thought as he was looking around everywhere for you. He finally heard you crying from the slide. It was really loud because he was on the other side of the park. 'I wonder why her parents haven't noticed her crying?' He glanced over at your parents as he made his way towards the slide. They were still on the bench talking about things and laughing.

He finally made his way towards the slide only to hear your crying even louder and saying some words. 'Maybe I can get there faster if I climb up.' He made his way to you through the tube.

He could hear you talking to yourself. " ...What if he hates me?" He heard that loud and clear through all the crying. 'That is what she thinks, that is something so childish to cry over'. Seeing your face made Levi's stomach twist. 'That face is back, It hurts me as much as it hurts her. This is not good.' He was finally by your side. 'If she thinks I hate her I'll make it better.'

After talking to you, he finished wiping your tears and kissed you on the forehead. You were shocked by this sudden action.

"This is to show you that I do still love you, just like the shirt says." He smiled at your laughing self. 'At least she is laughing again.' Was all Levi could think before his thoughts were interrupted by your father's voice.

Your POV

"[Y/N], LEVI, IT IS TIME TO GO. COME ON." Levi loosened his grip as you sat up. At this sudden move both you and Levi go sliding down the slide.

You both ended up in the dirt at the bottom of the slide. "Whoa, are you alright Le-" You stopped when you saw a certain orange haired girl look at you and run in the other direction. Walking into a small brick house. 'Well, she is mad, but at least they aren't getting married. So I don't care what she thinks.' You smiled at the resolution.

Levi was facing the other direction so he didn't see her. But he pushed you off of him as your dad walked by.

"hey [y/n], seems like you two are having fun. Hey, your mom wants some ice cream, do you?" He picked you up as Levi dusted himself off.

"Yes daddy, I want [favorite ice cream]" You had climbed to your dad's back as he held Levi's hand. "What about you Levi? What kind do you want?" You looked at Levi.

Levi gripped your dad's hand tighter. You were now in the van. "I like Neapolitan," Levi said Buckling himself in.

Your mom was already in the passenger seat while your dad was seating you in. "Well, Levi My favorite ice cream is Neapolitan too. We can eat some on the way home." Your mother said turning around in her seat and smiling.

 

Levi POV

{later in the day}

It was sunset by now. You had already eaten your ice cream and fell asleep. ' She looks so peaceful while she sleeps.' Levi thought as he finished his ice cream and watched you doze off.

"Hey, Levi you still awake?" Your mother asked looking through the mirror in the front seat. "We are used to [y/n] going to sleep after a long car ride, but you seemed to stay awake." She turned around to look at Levi properly.

"Well, I am not tired. I have a question." Levi said breaking his glare stare from you. "Do you know why [y/n] sleep walks?"

Your parents were expecting this question to come up soon. "Well," your father began. "We think it is because she is still a child. She will just grow out of it."

'That can't be it.' Levi was unsatisfied with their suggestion. He thought he had the answer. "What if it is because she is still hungry."

It was silent, except for the tires on the road. "I mean she only gets up to eat right, and you feed her and wait a while before letting her go to sleep. Maybe she is still hungry afterward and that is the only way she can eat, through sleep."

Your parents understood what he was saying, but they both agreed it was only a child speaking. So they played along as if it was a game.

Your Mother was still turned around. "Levi, if you think that hunger is the reason then how do you think we should fix it?" She was eager to see what he was going to say.

Levi had a very serious face. "Well, I think that you should feed her, then let her sleep so that her hunger can wait until morning." Levi then looked back at you while he thought. 'But what if that had caused more problems.'

"Alright Levi, we will take your advice and try it out after dinner." Your father had said as he glanced through the viewing mirror then back at the road.

Soon enough you were in the drive-thru of your home. "Levi can you wake up [y/n] while I unlock the door and Shawn collects all those papers. He will be back to bring her in." Levi heard your mother say as she was already unbuckling her seat belt.

"Yes, ma'am." Was all Levi said before your dad walked out leaving you and Levi alone.

'I wonder how I should go about waking her?' Levi thought as he stood beside your car seat. He could hear you whispering very quietly. 'What is she saying? Maybe it is like last time.

He leaned in close to your mouth to hear better. ".....Dance with the daffodils and you will end up lost. ..." Levi was shocked.

'Was this part of her sleepwalking? What do they mean? I have to ask her.' With that Levi shook you very violently, waking you up quick.

"L-Levi what are you doing? Are we home already?" You had said in a very low voice. You were still half sleep when Levi looked surprised.

"Do you remember what you said?" Levi tried to ask you, hoping for an answer.

All you did was look at him with a confused look. 'This must mean that she doesn't remember.

"What do you mean? Are you OK?" You asked fully awake and concerned.

"I guess not, Come on. We are home, let's go." Levi attempted to pull off a smile to reassure you.

Both of you jumped out of the car when your dad opened the door, with a handful of papers. "Come on you guys. This stack of sheets from city hall is heavy. Go inside." He had said with a sweaty smile.

You walked inside hand in hand with Levi. He didn't mind and neither did you, it had felt natural. Levi walked into the kitchen as you followed. Your mother was looking for pots. "Hey [y/n] we need you to take a bath before dinner tonight okay. It is an early night. " She winked at Levi. "You go first and Levi will go after. Don't get hurt okay." She said as she put water into the pot.

"But mommy, what about my hair? Are you going to wash it?" You said with a pleading voice, you really liked it when she would wash it.

"It is alright, tonight mommy is tired and she has to cook. You will be okay for tonight. Hurry." She said as you started your way to the bath. Levi had stayed behind to watch football with your dad on the couch.

{After dinner}

"Alright [y/n], you finish your hamburger casserole, then it is time for bed. You too Levi." Your dad had said as he put his finished dish into the sink.

"Yes daddy, I will." Levi heard you say as he got up from the table.

'I hope this will work. Those actions she does during her sleepwalk is just .... confusing. I hope I made the right Suggestion, I don't want to hurt her.' Levi had already set his dish in the sink and grabbed yours once you were all done.

'She is full and it is time to go to bed. Her parents said they would stay awake just in case.' He glanced at your happy form still at the table.

"Levi, I don't want to go to bed yet. I am still wide *yawn* awake" Obviously you were falling asleep. Your mother had made you eat late, so it was already your bedtime.

"Come [y/n], we have to go to sleep now. Or else we won't dream." Levi had made an excuse to make you go to bed. It worked.

You were already on your way to the bed when Levi had suggested that you should lay closer to the window. "Why do you want me close to the window, Levi. Do you want to sleep on the edge or maybe..." You dragged as you got into the bed. "You just think I will fall out." You had set your head on your pillow and got under the covers.

"Yes, that is the reason. Now let's go to sleep." Levi had said as he turned out the lights and jumped into the bed with you. "Goodnight [y/n]"

You were yawning every five seconds. "Goodnight Levi," You said as you closed your eyes and finally fell asleep.

Levi sat there thinking to himself. 'I really do love my sister.' Levi thought before going to sleep himself.


	4. Gravitional Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both your parents have to work, so they send you and Levi to a family-friend's house. Levi meets your childhood friends and has lots of ... suspicions about them. You go about being your happy self as always. Except when gravity chooses to weigh against you. Also Levi has some more talk time with your parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Farlan and Isabel has nicknames, so in your POV they are referenced by nicknames. While in Levi's POV they are referenced by their actual names.
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 4 - Gravitational Pull

~Levi's POV~

 

"Levi .... Levi wake up."

Levi could feel something tugging at his shirt. He recognized your voice.

He soon felt the extra weight on his body. "Levi, Get Up! We have to go, come on!" You yelled into his ear.

He winced at the sudden loudness, He opened his eyes.

'Why is she so loud? She seems to be clean. I wonder if it worked.' Levi questioned his theory as he asked you to get off him.

"But Levi, you can't sleep in. We are going over Miss Carol's house, Today. Are you going to get up if I move?" You gave a puppy dog face as he looked at you.

He blushed. 'Why she got to make that face? It makes me feel so ... Gullible.'

Levi leaned over, trying to escape your legs that were trapping him. "Fine, I'll get up."

You were very happy at this. You started bouncing up and down. Levi then pushed you off of him.

 

~Reader's POV~

 

"Levi, why'd ya do that?" You said as you lied on the floor, making a pouting face.

Levi got off the bed to help you stand. "Sorry, It was just that you were .... uh ...."

He walked out of the room. 'He didn't answer my question. hmph.' You thought as you stuck out your bottom lip and crossed your arms.

He walked back in later, sang he was going to get dressed. You stepped outside the room to see your dad rushing to get ready.

"[y/n] can you tell Levi to hurry, I don't know when I need to be there today." Your dad said as he put his shoes on.

Levi walked out of the room, he was wearing a plaid blue shirt with tan shorts. You were really amazed at how well Levi looked good in the outfit.

"WOW!! Levi, you look good." You said with no filter. Levi was shocked at your comment.

"Really, I just got some random shirt and pants. I didn't think I looked good." Levi had said with much appreciation at your admiration.

Levi was sitting at the table eating a pop-tart. You had already eaten so you were just talking nonstop. Levi didn't mind.

Your dad stopped you from talking to Levi as he ate. "Come [y/n], we got to go. I just got a text saying I got to be there by 9:45." He picked you up and set you under his armpit like a football.

You didn't struggle with the way he was holding you because you knew he was rushing out the door.

 

~Levi's POV~

 

Your dad had set you in the car and rushed back inside.

"Levi, go to the car. I have to grab my name tag and paperwork. You can help [y/n] into the car seat." He ran to the back room.

Levi saw you waiting patiently in the car. 'I wonder why she is so calm, while her dad is stressing to be on time.' Levi thought as he hopped into the small tan car.

He buckled you in and watched you laugh as he put it together wrong.

"Haha, Levi you have to put this here." You pointed out his mistake.

'She is very used to this, running around in the morning and being buckled into a car seat. Unlike how I used to be.' He sat in his own seat as your dad jumped into the driver's seat.

"Alright, we are on our way to Miss Carol's house. You excited [y/n]?" He looked back at you through the mirror.

He started the car.

"Levi, we are going to have so much fun at Miss Carol's house. She has her own playground. She is very nice and she has two kids. They are my best friends, they could be yours too." You explained to him.

By the time you all arrived there, Levi was filled with information, Some not even related to the situation.

'This is a small house, But it has a big yard.' Levi thought as he looked at the small yellow house. He saw someone standing on the porch.

"Miss Carol!!" You yelled as you were already unbuckled and running up to her. You hugged her very tightly.

The short white-haired lady soon gave your dad a hug as well. She motioned to Levi as he got out the car.

"And who is this young gentleman?" She said as she bent down to Levi's Level.

"This here is Levi, He's my new brother!" You said with much excitement.

Miss Carol was confused. Your dad leaned in towards the old woman's ear. He whispered into it and He backed away.

"Alright well, I have to go. [y/n] be good, And have fun!" He said as he got back in the car and drove away.

"That reckless man." The lady said under her breath as your dad barely hit the mailbox.

"Miss Carol, is Dot and Lily awake yet?" You said looking at the woman. She nodded and opened her screened door.

'Who is dot and lily? They must be the two kids she has. If she is this old, then her kids are like .... as old right?' Levi thought as he walked into the house.

The inside was nothing like how it would have seemed. It was really spaced out. You guided Levi to the couch. Miss Carol called for dot and Lily.

Levi was surprised when two kids around your age had turned around the corner. Levi had gotten up to greet them.

"Hi Levi, my name is Lily." The little girl with brownish red hair was first to speak up. She was very excited to meet him.

'She acts almost just like [y/n]. Nice and upbeat.' He thought as he hugged the girl who looked younger than the rest of you.

The boy with dirty blond hair was next. "Hello. It is nice to meet you. I'm the dot." He said as he shook Levi's hand.

Dot then turned to you. He whispered something into your ear. You laughed hard at what he said. He smiled as well.

'Something doesn't seem right. What's going on here? ' Levi was very suspicious about Dot already.

"He's so mean." Lily was standing beside Levi. She seemed ticked.

She walked back in the other room. 'What's wrong with her. '

"Levi, do you want to watch TV, Or do you want to play." You said smiling happily at him.

Dot smiled at you. Don't gave the suggestion for him. "We can watch TV, it is still early." With that, she grabbed Levi's hand and dragged him to the floor in front of the couch.

You lied down on your stomach as you watched the TV change channels. Dot had grabbed the remote to turn to an educational kid's channel.

 

~Your POV ~

 

You three sat there looking at the television.

Levi was on your right as dot was on your left. Dot had laid down similar to you, while Levi sat crisscrossed.

Dot was looking at you instead of the TV. When you would notice this, Dot would nervously ask you what was wrong.

"I was wondering why you weren't watching the TV. Is it boring?" You said with great concern.

Dot's cheeks grew a light pink. "I-it's nothing. I just saw this one already." He said looking back at the TV.

'He is bored then. Maybe we can just go play instead. But I haven't Seen this one yet.' You thought as you turned back to watch the episode.

After a while, you had fallen asleep on the floor. Dot had watched you fall asleep peacefully. Soon after he was sleeping too. He had gotten closer to you in that small time.

Levi sat there watching very boring people talk through puppets.

 

~Levi's Pov~

 

'This is so dumb.' Was all Levi thought as he lazily sat there? He didn't realize but Lily had walked into the room.

She sat on the other side of Levi. "Can't believe they fell asleep. The best part is on." She said, not having any excitement.

'She doesn't sound like herself.' Levi thought as he watched Lily pout. 'She seems to not be enjoying things.'

Lily had bent her legs to put her chin on them. She eyed Levi.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin bout?" She said.

Levi looked at her. "I was thinking about why you look so down." She straightened her legs and looked down.

"Well, I want to play with [y/n], but Dot keeps taking her from me." She looked as though she was ready to cry.

"He doesn't share! [y/n] is both of our friends, but he doesn't share! He so mean! When they are together, I'm left alone!" The tears started to fall.

He wasn't as prone to stop her from crying. But seeing tears fall from a girls face, just makes him uneasy. He wrapped his arm around the crying girl.

"Look, he probably just thinks that [y/n] wants to be happier, since your always smiling he doesn't need to make you happier. You can't just cry over such a little thing. Now that I'm here, we can play together." He said as he patted the younger girl's head.

"Really, do you mean it?" She looked at Levi, while drying her tears. "Are you really going to play with me?"

Levi put on his best smile. "Sure." With that, Lily laid in Levi's lap.

She fell asleep too.

 

 

"Levi?" Levi heard the old lady behind him. "If you want to watch something else you can."

Levi was able to push lily off of him, He hopped on the couch next to Miss Carol. "What can I watch?" He said as she flicked channels on the TV.

"You can watch a Disney movie. The kids are going to miss it, though." The woman laughed.

Levi liked the warm feeling she gave off. He got very comfortable being close to her quick. "Miss Carol? Why do you call them Dot and Lily?" Levi looked at the kind woman, who smiled at the sudden interest.

"That is a tale to remember. It all started when [y/n] first met them." She began.

Levi had gotten comfortable as she told the story. "[y/n] was never really good at names. When we told her their names were Isabel and Farlan, she had a breakdown ta-"

"Their names are Isabel and Farlan?" Levi interrupted. He was surprised by the realization. "Why did she change them?" Levi had many questions.

"Well, when we told her, she had a breakdown saying she couldn't remember those names, so she made easier names to remember. Dot and lily were the first to pop into her mind. I'm just glad she didn't change my name." She laughed once more.

Levi had sat there wondering. "Why does everyone call them the nicknames [y/n] gave them?" She eyed the confused boy.

" I guess it didn't really matter if we called them by that or their real names. But it was easier to say and they seemed to be used to it. Do you have a problem with that or something?" She asked.

"I just thought that their names seemed a bit childish. That's why I haven't called them anything. Is it alright if I call them by their actual names?" He really didn't want to use the nicknames given to the two.

Miss Carol nodded. Levi was very satisfied. "Alright I will call them Isabel and Farlan from now on." Levi said as he flicked the channels some more.

He found the little mermaid recorded on the TV. He turned it on, he wasn't very amused.

 

 

~Your POV~

 

A little after playing the movie, You all had woke up. First, it was Dot, He didn't want you to see him lying so close to you. Then it was Lily, you were last. You ended up sleeping the longest. You had gotten up and sat on the couch since you were the last one on the carpet. Everyone was watching the credits, listening to 'Under The Sea'.

Lily was sitting next to you, smiling very happily. "Hey [y/n], since the movie is over. Do you want to go play outside? I learned this new trick." She got up from the couch.

"Yeah, that sounds great lily! Let's go!" You hopped off the couch as well. Both of you ran out of the door. The grass was well cut, so you two rolled around on top of it.

After awhile, Lily offered to show you her new trick. "[y/n] watch this!" She yelled as she backed away from you.

You were about to follow her until she stopped you. She turned her back to you as she bent down.

You were confused as to what was happening. "Lily what are yo- ... WOW! That's so amazing!" You were stunned with amazement as Lily was flipped upside, sitting on her head.

"This is the trick! Isn't it cool!" She said as she kicked her feet. "Do you want to try?" She motioned her eyes for you to try.

She guided you on how to do it. Eventually, you saw the world upside down. Levi and Dot had walked up to you two not too long ago.

"[y/n] what are you doing?" Levi asked as he stood right in front of you.

"It's this thing lily knows how to do. She must have taught her how to do it." Dot had twisted his body so that he looked at you properly. His head was upside down.

'Silly Dot, Your hair is all up and stuff,' You laughed at how he looked. He flipped back over to his usual stance.

Lily had flipped back over, she ended up being very dizzy as she stood. She fell over from dizziness. "Come on [y/n], This part is fun too~!" She said sluggishly.

You tried your hardest to flip over the same way she did but you got stuck. You could move as you were afraid you were going to fall on your back.

"[y/n], you can't stay upside down like that." Levi said as he tried to help you. He tried pushing you from the back.

"No!! Levi!! Don't push me!! I don't want to fall on my face!!!" You freaked out as he stopped pushing you and backed up.

"What do you want me to do [y/n]?" Dot said as he tried to calm you down.

'This is starting to hurt! Why did I do this again?' You thought as you started to cry.

"I'm going to go get mama." Lily said as she ran in the house.

You were crying as hard as you could. It really hurt.

"This hurts!! I'm going to die!!" You were obviously exaggerating, but the rocks were pressured on your head. That only made it hurt worse.

Soon, Miss Carol ran outside in a panic. She saw you crying upside down. She walked over to you. The boys informed the woman.

"She can't move. If she moves she would fall and hurt herself. " Levi said trying not to panic himself.

Dot was already panicking and going in circles. He stopped to talk to his mother. "Mom she is going to die. You have to save her." He had said in his most calm state at the moment.

Miss Carol leaned over to pick you up. "No!! Don't push me!! I could fa-" You stopped your tears and crying as you weren't being pushed.

Rather picked up. Miss Carol had lifted your upside down form and flipped you over. "Is that better [y/n]?" She smiled at you.

You had a huge headache. You hugged her and stuck your face into her shirt. You began to cry softly.

 

 

You had Cried yourself to sleep. The three were eating lunch as you slept.

Lily was the first to speak. "I guess [y/n] doesn't like being upside down then. "

For lunch, they were eating macaroni and hot dogs. Dot was pushing his macaroni around his plate. Lily had noticed.

"Why aren't you eating Dot?" She asked while drinking some juice.

Dot let go off his fork and rested his face in his hands. "I wasn't able to help [y/n] from crying."

"It wasn't Like she was really dying or anything. " Levi said attempting to comfort Dot.

Dot gave up on trying to find an excuse. "Yeah, I guess not." He said as he finished his plate of food.

 

~ Still Reader's POV~

 

You woke up not too long ago and decided to go eat. You walked into the dining room and sat next to Lily. Your food was already on the table.

"I'm so happy your alright [y/n]," Lily said as you started to eat. "Are you okay?" She said feeling a little guilty.

"Yeah, my head hurts a little bit." You lazily ate your food. "Hey after this can we go back outside, I feel like getting some sun." You said as you ate some more.

Levi looked at you. " [y/n] are you sure? You still seem a little asleep." He stated as you finished eating.

You sat there thinking of an idea why to go outside. "Well, I am still sleepy so I want to go outside and sleep on the slide." You said very confidently.

"But why would yo-" Levi had started but stopped when he saw both dot and lily looking at him. They looked at him as though they were saying 'don't ask.'

You all agreed. After throwing away all the trash, you told Miss Carol you were going back outside. All of you headed to the backyard.

"See Levi, I told you she had a playground!" You hollered as you pulled Levi's hand towards the small swings and slide.

"I see. Are you just going to lay on the slide, though?" He asked as you still held his hand.

You smiled. "Of course, the sun is really warm and I can sleep easily." You waited for Levi to let go of your hand so that you could go lie down.

You thought about why he was holding it for so long. He let go as Dot was walking up to you. Levi walked to the slides to swing with Lily.

"Hey ... uh .... [y/n]?" You heard Dot behind you. When you turned around you saw he was a little red.

"Dot! Has the heat gotten to you already?" You asked him, confused.

He didn't look at you in the eyes. He stuttered several times. "C-can I l-lay on t-the slide w-with you [y-y/n]?" He said as he was rotating his thumbs.

You didn't mind company. "Sure, why not. We can both fit after all. Come on, I'm going to beat you there." You ran towards the bright yellow slide.

It took a moment before Dot followed you. Soon he was at the top of the slide with you. You had slid down halfway and was waiting for Dot.

You watched as he struggled to lay next to you, but not directly in front of you. "I-it's a good thing this is wide enough." Dot said as he watched you get comfortable.

"Yeah~" You said as you dozed off back into your sleep. Dot watched you instead of going to sleep himself.

Levi and Lily were talking as they watched you and him.

 

~Levi's POV~

 

"You coming to swing with me, Levi?" Isabel said as she watches him walk over. Levi nodded as he sat on the swing.

"Hey is it alright if I call you Isabel?" Levi asked as he started to swing.

"Yeah I don't mind. It is my name after all." She said as she went higher and higher, Levi sits at the same Level. He watched closely as you had gotten on the slide.

"Hey whatcha lookin at, huh?" Isabel said as she slowed down some. Soon she was at Levi's level.

They both stopped swinging. "I'm watching [y/n] as she sleeps on the slide. Nothing much." He said looking towards Isabel. "Did you know Farlan likes [y/n]?"

The question stunned the girl. She was utterly confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand." She said as she looked back and forth at Levi and you two.

"Isn't it obvious? You said it yourself, he pays more attention to her than you." Levi said. Isabel looked down at the dirt beneath her.

"Is that why? Is that the reason he's been ignoring me? The reason why he wouldn't want to play with me when she's around?" Isabel started to cry.

"Don't worry. That isn't what was going on." Levi said as he patted her back. She stopped the tears.

Levi had gotten off the swing and stood in front of her. "When I had asked him, He told me that he didn't know he was treating you like that." Isabel looked at him. "He just wants to get closer to [y/n]. That's all."

"Really?" Isabelle asked she looked passed Levi to glance at the two of you on the slide. "Alright, I believe you. Does this mean he going to play with me more?" She asked as she got off the swing as well.

"Yes, I had asked him if he could play with you more," Levi smiled at her, she smiled back. "Hey, it looks like [y/n] woke back up. She must not have been as tired as she thought."

Isabel laughed. "Or we have been talking long enough for her to wake up." She giggled some more. "What do you think they are talking about? Something secretive?" She slowly walked towards the slides, very quietly.

Levi caught on quick, he was right behind her. Once they were under the slide, Isabel suggested that Levi should look over the slide to see them. Isabel couldn't reach or jump high enough to do it. Levi agreed.

He aimed himself under the edge, he jumped. Once he jumped he accidentally rubbed your back. He lifted himself up, he did expect to see you, but he didn't expect what happened next.

 

 

~Reader's POV~

 

You had woke up to feeling the breeze on your face, it was warm. You opened your eyes to see that Dot had gotten closer to your face. "How come you got closer, huh?" You asked. He jumped as he realized you were awake.

"I-I-I...." He was too embarrassed to speak. You laughed at this. "W-what so funny?" He asked red showing all across his face.

"Haha, it is just your face." You had calmed your laughter as he looked at you confused.

"My Face?" He asked, the red on his cheeks cooling down. "What's so funny about my face?"

"Well, your face was very red and it reminded me of an apple." You said as you watched him settle down. His face was back to normal.

You two laid on your backs as you were just looking at the clouds. From time to time, you would describe them, Dot just listened.

"And that one looks like a carrot." You pointed towards it. He agreed.

You flipped on your side and looked at Dot, he hesitated to flip to his side.

"Hey Dot, you know that I like playing with you." You said as you had somewhat of a sad expression on your face.

"Me too [y/n]." He said.

"But, ...." You had paused for a moment.

Dot realized something was wrong. "But, ... What?" He asked.

"But, ... It is just that ... it seems we leave Lily and Levi out of it. Shouldn't they play with us more than this?" You looked into Dot's eyes.

He was dumbstruck. "I .... I was thinking that too." Was all he said.

"Is it alright if we play with them some more?" You asked hoping he would agree.

"Sure, but I like it when we do these things alone." He said a little too strict. You were shocked by the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, I like it too, but I can't have fun if my friends aren't having fun with me? Do you understand mee~EAHH!!!" You jumped when you felt something move on your back. Dot sat up at your sudden moves, you had turned around to see if it was a bug on your back.

You didn't see anything so you leaned over the side of the slide.You looked down to see Levi. You didn't have time to react quick enough to him pulling himself up.

You were headbutted real hard by Levi.

He fell on the ground landing on his back. You had fallen forward, falling off the side of the slide. Dot saw this and caught you only a few feet from the ground, maybe three or four.

Levi landed on a couple of rocks, so he couldn't move from the pain. You had started to cry, the headbutt had hurt your head worse than before. Dot was trying his best to keep you from falling, the ground was a few feet away. If he let go you would go headfirst into dirt and rocks.

Lily was stunned by what was going on. Once it hit her she ran as fast as she could inside the house.

Levi could feel the pain get stronger as he tried to move to help you, His tears were starting to appear. Levi couldn't do anything to stop your crying, and he just couldn't take the intense pain anymore.

Dot was trying his best to hold onto you, but his grip was loosening. "[y/n], I can't hold on! My hands are slipping!" He yelled to you.

"DOT!!! PLEASE DON"T LET GO!!!! I DON'T WANT TO GET HURT FROM FALLING!!!!" You yelled back at him. "MY HEAD HURTS!! AND I CAN"T SEE ANYMORE!!!" Your tears were clouding your eyes.

Dot couldn't grip onto your ankles much longer, your weight was starting to pull him off the slide as well. He had started to cry too.

Miss Carol ran towards the backyard, Lily following close behind. " DOT!!" The lady hollered. "DON'T LET GO, I'M COMING!!" She was a yard or two away from the three crying children.

When she was up close, she attempted to grab for you, she had hesitated to pick you up. You couldn't see at all, you couldn't close your eyes as gravity was pulling the top of your eyelids up towards the ground. The crying and tears had made you headache worse.

You could see a blurry figure in front of you, it was Miss Carol. She had her arms out ready to grab you but she stopped.

She was trying to find a way of getting you, without letting Dot fall as well, he was already pretty much hanging off the edge. She was too weak to catch both of you. She came up with an idea.

"Dot, let go of [y/n]!" She demanded. You, Levi and especially Dot were confused. "Dot, let her go now!"

"NO!! PLEASE DON'T!! MISS CAROL, NOO!!" You hollered, you could feel Dot releasing more and more of his grip. "DOT, DON'T LET GO!! DOT!!"

He couldn't decide whether to listen to you or his mother. He made his decision. He let you go.

You had stopped crying, as you were stunned that he actually let you go. You were preparing for impact, You had shut your eyes tight. You were ready to hit the hard ground.

It never came, instead, you were lifted up and felt something under your stomach. You opened your eyes to notice that you were on Miss Carol's shoulder. She had grabbed Dot right as he let go of the slide. His grip on the slide was also loosened when he let you go.

"What am I going to do with you guys, it seems you all can't stay out of trouble nowadays." Miss Carol said as she walked back towards the house.

Lily had helped Levi back on his feet, his back still hurt. They both made their way into the house. Miss Carol had set you and Dot on the bed, as she went to go get some things. As Lily went to go sit on the couch, Levi had gone in the room.

He could see the deep finger marks on your ankles, he could also see the scratch marks from Dot's fingernails. Miss Carol had walked back in the room holding two bags of ice and bandages. She gave you and Levi Bags of ice for your heads, as she gave Dot some lotion for the small blisters on his hands. She wrapped your ankles with the bandages, it didn't hurt much, though.

The gigantic headache you had was calming down, but Miss Carol still told you to lie down. Dot suggested lying down with you. Levi had refused to sleep and went into the living room with Lily.

 

~Levi's POV~

 

He sat next to Isabel, who was staring at a blank TV. "Levi, do you think this is our fault?" She said as she glanced at Levi for an answer.

He felt as though it was more his fault than hers. He could feel the guilt consuming him whole, but he just blew it off. "No, it was just a coincidence that could have been prevented. Don't worry, What happens, happens." He said.

Isabel took his words and felt better, whenever Levi talked to her she felt that what he said always made her feel better. Even though Levi said that, He couldn't take his own advice. He felt the pain he caused you, he could still hear your cries echoing loud in his ear.

He could still feel the terribly warm tears fall off your face onto his cheeks, he hated the feeling of the way it trickled down the side of his face as he couldn't do anything to stop it.

 

~Reader's POV~

 

Shortly after seeing you go to sleep, you didn't know it but Dot had kissed your forehead. He gently placed the ice pack back on your head and fell asleep next to you, your hands in his. He liked laying next to you like this.

After a few hours of sleep, you had realized that it was getting late. You opened your eyes to not see Dot still laying next to you. You got up and went to the bathroom, Then you went to see where everyone was. You saw the kids at the table, and Miss Carol was sitting on the couch. As you sat at the table, Miss Carol had gotten you a plate of food. She had ordered pizza and they had saved you a couple of pieces. You had joined in a lot later than expected.

Lily watched you eat. "Hey, does your head still hurt [y/n]?" She said as she looked at how slow you were eating. You were still sleepy, so you moved at a slow pace.

You shook your head, your head wasn't hurting no more. But you could now feel the pain of the scratches on your ankles. You bent down to pick at your bandages, they were a little itchy.

The boys were looking at everything besides you. Dot had gotten up out of the chair. You wondered why.

"I'm done eating, I'm going to bed." He said as he threw his plate away. You could still see the half eaten pizza on it. You watched as he walked down the hallway towards his and Lily's room.

He had set his hand on the doorknob. He turned to look directly at you, you could see the tears in his eyes forming. He whispered inaudible words. He walked into his room and shut the door. You had read his lips before he disappeared : 'I am sorry.' He had said.

You were going to follow him and attempt to ask why he said that, but before you could, you heard a knock at the door. Miss Carol had gone and Answered, it was both of your parents.

You could feel the warmth of your tears falling down your cheeks. You got down from your chair and ran towards your mother. She was surprised.

"Hey [y/n] .... why are you crying?" She asked as she picked you up. You couldn't say anything, all you could do was cry into her shoulder.

Miss Carol had filled them in. Your mother patted you on the back. "It is okay [y/n], don't cry." Your father said as he went to get Levi. "It is getting late, so we will get going." He grabbed a napkin and gotten a few pieces of pizzas for later.

You waved goodbye to Lily and asked to say goodbye to Dot. Miss Carol told you to just yell it, he would be able to hear through the walls.

"See you next time Dot, goodbye." You waited for him to say goodbye back but it was silent as you were carried out the door. You couldn't stop the tears after that. As you were sitting in the car, Levi didn't make any eye contact.

 

~Levi's POV~

 

He tried to not look at you at all, he didn't want you to see the pain in his eyes. Once you were sleep, He glanced over to your sleeping form. He thought about the whole day.

Your mother was driving, she looked at her husband and told him to talk to Levi. Your father turned around and asked Levi about his day. Levi didn't want to tell them about the things that would make them worry about you.

"I watched a movie." He said still looking at you. He broke contact and looked at your dad.

"Did you like meeting Dot and Lily?" He asked trying to start a conversation.

"I had call them Farlan and Isabel instead. I think it suits them better. They said it was alright for me to call them by their real names." Levi had told him. Levi then started asking him questions.

"Did you know that Isabel is only 4?" Levi said hoping he wasn't the only on that knew. Luckily he wasn't.

"Yeah, Isabel is a year younger than you all. But when school starts you all will be the same age, sort of." Your mother jumped in the conversation. "Isabel is the first birthday of the year and we will register then so that all of you are in the same grade." She smiled at Levi.

"Hey Levi how much did you learn about them?" Your mother was still smiling as Levi thought. "Did you know that Farlan and Isabel aren't really siblings?" She wanted to see Levi's reaction, so she turned around at a red light.

Levi was surprised, this was news he hasn't heard yet. Levi shook his head and glanced at you. Your dad noticed this.

"Look [y/n], Farlan, and Isabel doesn't know this yet, so we have to keep this a secret from them. Okay." Your father made sure He wasn't going to spill the secret before telling him more. "Alright, well the thing is, Farlan and Isabel are actually cousins. Miss Carols Actual kids, who were both in their twenties,They both were on their way to get stuff from the store.They both died in a four-way car crash. Miss Carol has been taking care of them since they were babies, so they call her their mother."

Levi understood that was the reason that Miss Carol looked so old while they were so young. "But, what about the other parents. Were they not in the car with them?" He asked.

This was now getting into deep detail. Your mother spoke up. "Well, Miss Carol had a boy and a girl. Isabel father's girlfriend died while giving birth and Farlan's mother's boyfriend left her after the baby was born." Your mother sounded a little disappointed. "I was good friends with Farlan's mother."

"Did you learn anything, we might not know Levi?" Your father was trying to change the subject.

Levi had to think for a moment. "I learned that Farlan likes [y/n]. Did you know that?" He was wondering if that would have been the right topic to say.

Both your parents were stumped, they didn't know that. Your father was the most confused by this. "When did you learn that Levi?" Your father had strained his voice.

Levi had told the story from when he and Farlan were talking together.

 

~Flashback~

 

You wanted to go outside after watching the movie, the sun wasn't too hot and the wind was blowing. Levi liked the tranquil feeling of a day like this. While you and Lily ran outside to go play, Levi had sat on the porch.

As Dot came out the door, Levi had asked him a question. "Hey is it alright if I call you Farlan?" Dot had nodded as he walked over next to him.

"Hey Can I sit with you?" He asked Levi as he sat down. Levi was looking at the back of Farlan's head most of the time, He was looking at you and Levi was on the other side of him.

"Why do you do that?" Levi asked him as patted his shoulder. Farlan turned around and Levi could see the red in his cheeks. "Are you Okay, your face is red?"

Farlan had put his hands on his face to hide it. "I-it's n-nothing!" He said. He was able to calm down. "It is just .... I don't know, every time I look at [y/n], My face heats up and I can't control it." Farlan looked at Levi, He was looking at Dot as if he was an idiot.

"You don't know what that means?" Levi was trying to understand how he didn't know, Levi thought he would have already seen plenty movies.

Farlan looked at him ashamed. "No, I don't know what it is, I think I'm sick. Mom told it was nothing, but I'm not sure." Farlan looked at Levi for advice. "Do you know what it is?"

Levi looked to the sky. "Well, I thought you would have seen it, but while watching the fish movie, I think they called it 'love'." Levi looked back at Farlan. "Isn't there some 'love' in every movie?"

"I don't know how I haven't seen it yet, Love, But that sounds too extreme. I don't love [y/n]." Farlan's cheeks were getting red again.

"Well, I know I love her." Levi glanced at Farlan. "I have a shirt that proves it." Levi was starting to show off. Farlan was surprised.

"You have a shirt! That's so cool! How did you get it?" Farlan looked for answers to the amazing detail. He settled down. "Hey, If you love her, Then I can't love her right? Well, how about ..." Farlan was thinking of a different word to call it.

"Like," Levi said. "Like is just like love, but different. You like her."

Farlan was confused for a moment but was soon very happy that he was able to find a name for the way he felt for you. "That sounds great, I do like [y/n]. Just like how I like candy." Farlan smiled happily at Levi. He gave somewhat of a smile back.

  
They stood up, about to go where you were, but Levi brought up a request. "Farlan, I think you should hang out with your sister more. Okay?" Levi looked at Farlan with a serious gaze.

"Alright, I don't mind hanging out with her more than usual," Farlan said calmly, He didn't know why Levi brought up that topic.

They started walking towards you and Isabel, you two were giggling and being upside down. Farlan had stopped Levi.

Levi looked at him confused. "Don't they usually get married in movies if they're in love?" Farlan looked at Levi worried.

"Yeah I guess, But Me and [y/n] are brother and sister, that would be weird if we got married," Levi said trying to catch on to the meaning of his question.

"Well, since I like her, do you think I could marry her?" Farlan looked down in embarrassment. Levi put his hand on Farlan's shoulder.

"Sure, I don't mind If you Marry [y/n]. Just keep her happy." Levi patted Farlan's shoulder to reassure him. Farlan smiled happily.

They walked up in front of you. "[y/n] what are you doing?" Levi asked.

"It's this thing lily knows how to do. She must have taught her how to do it." Dot had twisted his body so that he looked at you properly.

 

~Time skip to after the first incident~

 

Lunch wasn't ready yet and they were watching Spongebob. Levi was sitting next to Farlan, Isabel was on the other side of Levi.

"Hey, Farlan I just realized something?" Levi said as he leaned over for just them two to hear.

"What is it?" Farlan asked.

"If someone likes someone else, don't they kiss to show it?" He asked bluntly. Of course, Farlan's cheeks blushed at this.

"W-what do y-you mean?" He asked trying to be quiet. Isabel was too into the show to care about what they were talking about.

Levi looked him into the eye. "You have to kiss her is what I mean, If you get married you have to kiss anyway." He said.

Farlan stopped being embarrassed and became determined. "Your right, A kiss will prove that I like her. I'll do it." He said as he looked at Levi with the same determined look.

Levi saw this. "So, How are you going to do it?" He wondered. His wonder drifted away as Farlan had a dumb expression on his face.

"I don't know, You think if I do it while she is sleeping it will be the same?" Farlan was looking a little worried.

Levi shrugged his shoulder's. "I guess you can. Why don't you go now?" Levi leaned back over to his regular position.

Farlan had gotten up off the couch. "I can go now and do it. I'll do it for sure." He said as he was looking at Levi. Levi gave him a thumbs up.

Farlan made his way for the room, when he was at the door, he hesitated.

"Come on you guys, go wash your hands! I made lunch!" Miss Carol yelled throughout the house.

While getting to the table, Farlan looked disappointed. Levi saw this when they sat at the table Levi gave him a 'what happened' look.

"I-I'll do it another time." He said under his breath but loud enough for Levi to hear.

 

~End of Flashback~

 

"And at dinner time, he told he was able to do it. So I'm proud of him." Levi finished his story, Leaving out few details.

The car was silent for a very long time. Your mother was the first to speak. "Soo ... Umm that's great he was able to do it, but are you sure [y/n] wants that?"

Levi looked at the two parents through the darkness. He could slightly hear your dad sniffling and whispering to himself: " My baby girl is leaving me faster than I thought." He was pretty sad.

"Well It looked like [y/n] liked him back, so it didn't matter. Did it?" Levi asked, confused if he did the right thing.

"I guess so, but you have to ask her and make sure first." Your mother said as she drove.

No one else spoke for the rest of the car ride. When you got home, your parents woke you up and told you to eat another slice of pizza and go to bed.

"Does that mean my idea worked?" Levi said as he watched you slowly walk into your room.

"Yep, This Morning she woke up with no food on her and she seemed less tired than usual. Your idea went off without a hitch." Your mother said as she locked all the doors in the house and turned off all the lights. "Well Levi, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." She said as she sent Levi to bed and went to bed herself.

Levi laid in the bed next to you. He saw your already asleep form and watched you for a few moments before going to sleep himself.

He could feel the bandages through your clothing and the sheets. It made him feel guilty once again.

"I'm sorry [y/n]." He apologized as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. He dreamed of a way things could have gone differently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My opinion, I think I am getting more and more out of Levi's character. I can't find ways for him to be himself, all work and no fun doesn't cut it. I'm sorry. ): 
> 
> Still I hope you enjoyed. :)


	5. *Not A Chapter*

*** NOT A CHAPTER***

 

I'm very sorry if you thought there was going to be a chapter here. I am trying my best to finish this chapter already, but my computer has deleted the document several times, I think about 3 maybe. 

 

I promise to make this chapter a good one since I made you guys wait so long. Please forgive me and if you will - Blame the computer. 

 

I am going to attempt writing this thing one more time, but if it deletes again, I might just ... just ... I probably won't do nothing. Knowing myself, I might as well just go to sleep and try again the next day.

 

Again sorry for the mislead that I gave you about a new chapter, The real one will be out soon enough, I hope.

 

Hope your still here by then, See you guys next time. Bye Bye.


	6. Playdate - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is your Dad's day off, so he chooses to take you, Levi, Dot, and Lily out for a day of fun. This is only the first part. I'm so sorry it took sooo long. I hope you enjoy this. I promise I'll try better next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, don't freak out okay. I know it says part one, and at the end it says to be continued, and I bet your thinking 'Man, this is gonna take another month or so' right? But I have written the rest of the chapter, and I know you want to read it now. I want you to read it too. But the reason why I wasn't able to post it was because I didn't have any internet access, none of my apps would open. And since the chapter was written on my computer, I couldn't post it on my phone. BUT, I was able to rewrite the first part on my phone and post it. Revision was hard though, so there might be a few mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter so far.

**Reader's POV**

You were still asleep and dreaming about what happened yesterday. The sight of the last moment you saw Dot, the way his cheeks were pink and his eyes were red. You could think of nothing better all night.

"[y/n]. [y/n] wake up." Levi was nudging your lifeless body. "[y/n, you have to get up. We are going somewhere today." Levi said attempting to bribe you to get out of bed.

"Okay." You said sluggishly climbing off of the bed. You opened your eyes to see that Levi was already dressed and ready to go. You had gone to the bathroom and brushed your teeth before getting dressed.

As you walked down the hall back to your room, you saw your dad. "Goodmorning Sunshine." He greeted.

"Good Morning Daddy." You said as he picked you up and rested you on his hip. "What are we going to do today daddy?" You politely asked still a bit sleepy.

"I was planning on taking you all somewhere to eat, then let ya'll choose where to go next. But it seems you are too sleepy to go anywhere." He stated as you rested on his shoulder.

"I'm good-" You dozed off.

Your dad laughed at the fact that you were so cute. "If you say so. Alright, go get dressed now." He set you down and pushed you in the direction of your room.

You successfully got dressed and went in the living room. Levi was sitting on the couch waiting for you. "[y/n] are you still sleepy." He asked you.

"No, I am just moving really slow." You lied, you were really tired.

Your dad walked into the living room and checked the time, it was still pretty early. "Come on you guys, to the car. We are going to Miss Carol's house." He motioned both of you out the door.

 

 

 

**Levi's POV**

 

You sat in the car while Levi assisted in buckling your seatbelt. You were so comfortable that you fell back asleep in your car seat. Your dad sat in the front seat and noticed this.

"My sleepyhead." He said as he started the car. "Hey Levi, you want to sit at Miss Carol's house for a while, you can eat breakfast there." He asked the boy in the backseat.

Levi answered him with a simple 'Yes sir' and looked at your sleeping form. He noticed how your face was so calm and so different than it was yesterday. He tried his best to forget the face you made, but it was burned into his memory.

He noticed that he promised to make sure you stay happy all the time, but all he did was make you cry more. He also made his first friend feel really bad. Dot was really frustrated with himself, Frustrated that he couldn't handle the pressure and started to cry.

What was Levi doing wrong?

"What's wrong Levi?" Your dad asked as he looked through the mirror. "Is there something wrong?" Your dad was really concerned.

"Do you know what I am doing that makes things so bad? "Levi confessed. He needed help from a wise man.

"Uhh ..." Your dad was confused. "What do you mean?" He asked trying to understand the purpose of this question.

"Well, I keep letting [y/n] cry, and I promised to make sure she stays happy. And I made Farlan feel bad as well." Levi needed as much help as he could get.

Your dad gave the most inspirational speech he could do. "You're overthinking too many things, you are only one man, or I should say, one boy. I understand that you want to keep [y/n] happy, and we are trying to do that too. But, you can't change the way life is, it has its rainy days. But remember, after the rain comes the rainbow." Your dad sounded like such a hero.

Levi sat in silence to take in all of what your dad said. The last part of his sentence rang in Levi's head. "After the rain comes the rainbow". And that reminded Levi of how much you loved rainbows.

He remembered while riding towards Miss Carol's house one day, it rained a little and you saw a rainbow.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

_"Whoa, that's so cool!" You shouted._

_It was a very clear and well-seen rainbow over a few trees. You imagined what it would feel like to touch a rainbow._

_Levi couldn't see the rainbow because he was on the other side of the car. "What are you talking about?" He asked._

_You pointed towards the rainbow, Levi had to scoot over a little to see it through your window._

_"Isn't that pretty Levi?" You asked the confused boy._

_"It is just a rainbow, what is so special about it." he said as he scooted back to his side of the car._

_"A Rainbow, that's such an amazing name." You sat in awe while looking at the magnificent thing._

_You noticed that it was disappearing. "Levi! Levi! What happened, the rainbow. It is gone." You sounded worried._

_"[y/n] It fades, they do that. Maybe you'll get to see another one." Levi tried to cheer you up._

_"Okay, I'll look for another one." You said as you stared out the window looking for more._

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

You all finally arrived at Miss Carol's house. Your dad said he was going to carry you to the house, so Levi had just got out of the car.

Your dad knocked on the door and waited for Miss Carol. The old woman opened the door and smiled cheerfully at Levi. "Isn't it nice to meet again Levi?" She greeted him.

Levi went up and hugged the lady. He doesn't know why, but it felt like the right thing. Plus she was really soft and smelled nice.

Levi and your dad walked into the house, your dad set you on the couch. Levi sat beside you.

"Hey~ Miss Carol?" Your dad somewhat was about to ask something.

She laughed. "Of course Shawn, I'll make some pancakes. Just save some for the kids." The woman answered his plea, she slowly made her way towards the kitchen

Farlan and Isabel were still sleeping, so Levi was left watching whatever was on TV with your dad and Miss Carol.

Once Miss Carol's breakfast pancakes were done, your dad was the first to grab a couple. Levi sat down next to your dad and questioned the food before him.

He wondered why your dad was so excited to eat just a few pancakes. Levi finally took a bite of Miss Carol's homemade breakfast meal. Levi was amazed by how well the pancakes tasted in his mouth.

It tasted like nothing he had ever eaten before. Miss Carol saw that Levi was eating just as much as your dad, so she made lots more. And she rationed their amounts.

Levi listened as your dad spoke to Miss Carol about how his job is going and what he planned on doing with us today. Levi heard something down the hall leading towards the kids room.

"Mommy, ..." Levi heard Isabel yawning as she walked up to him. "Are we eating pancakes?" She asked as she sat in the chair next to Levi.

"Yes, how many you want? Is two enough?" Miss Carol asked as she put Isabel's plate in front of her. She began eating. Even though Isabel was used to the taste of her mother's cooking, it still surprised her of how well it tasted.

After some time Levi heard movement in the living room , it was you getting off the leather couch.

Isabel jumped out of her sleepy mode and got off her chair to hug you tightly. "[y/n], I didn't think you came over too," Isabel said loudly.

You were wakened up by the sudden greeting. You were soon as happy as she was. Both of you were so excited to see each other that you two started jumping up and down.

This made the two older people laugh, as for Levi, it only made him feel as though he should have been the one to hug and make you so happy like Isabel did.

 

 

**Reader's POV**

 

Truthfully, lily was holding back, you knew this. You knew she wanted to hug you tighter and comfort you more, especially after what happened yesterday.

You didn't mind though it was in her nature to comfort her friends, even though she is the youngest. You could imagine that she had comforted Dot all night.

"Lily, I'm sorry, I probably made you stay up all night." You apologized .

"What do you mean [y/n]?" She answered, you two still in an embrace.

You let go of her so you could see her face. "I mean you must have comforted Dot ever since I left yesterday." You said.

She looked confused. "Yesterday ..." She paused for a moment.

Everyone had gone back to doing what they were before, not paying attention to the girls chatting in the middle of the floor.

Lily's memory clicked like a light bulb in her head. "Oh, Yesterday. After you left, I went to go check on Dot and he was just sitting on his bed. Once I had finished eating and went back in there to go to sleep, he asked me if it was the right decision?"

"If what was the right Decision?" You were confused.

"That is what I asked him, but all he said was 'nevermind, I'll just see you tomorrow .' And he went to sleep," Lily told you all she knew.

You were still a little confused."But that doesn't make any sense, did you ask him about -"

"[y/n], Lily come eat, we are going out today. Once Dot eats his breakfast, we're out." Your dad interrupted your conversation.

After washing your hands you made your way to sit next to your dad at the table. "Really daddy, are we going to go somewhere today?Where are we going?" You asked overexcited.

He laughed. "Yes sweetheart, where do you feel like going today? I was planning on taking you all to a picnic."

Now your dad had all three of you excited. Lily couldn't believe it. "A Picnic, Really? I have never been on a picnic Before. Can mommy go with us?" Lily asked while pointing at Miss Carol.

Miss Carol walked over and patted lily on the head. "I can't Lily, I have to stay home and clean the house. Besides, You know Mommy doesn't like sitting in the park."

Lily seemed a little disappointed . "Oh yeah ... Well," She cheered herself back up. "We are going to have a fun time, and we can take a lot of pictures so you can pretend like you were there."

"Yeah, we can do that." You joined in. " Won't you like that Miss Carol?"

"Thank you, girls, I will like that very much." Miss Carol said as she walked back in the kitchen.

"So daddy, when are we leaving?" You asked as you finished eating your delicious pancakes.

Your dad was already eating his fourth plate. "Once Dot has gotten up and eaten, we can start going, okay?"

"Alright. Can I go wake him up?" You asked being impatient.

"Umm, ... Sure, go ahead." Your dad answered.

You got up from the table and made way towards the room. You opened the door to notice that Dot slept closer to the wall away from the door. He also was facing the wall.

You crept on him before waking him up. You looked at his sleeping form, it seemed a bit forced.

 

 

**Levi's POV**

 

Levi had finished with his breakfast a long time ago, he just sat at the table because there was nothing else to do. He listened to the whole conversation about what was planned today, but he didn't take part in any conversating .

"Why did [ y/n ] have to go to wake up Dot?" Isabel asked confused.

"Well, if we want to have a picnic before it gets too hot we might as well start early." Your dad answered.

"Not that part," She commented. "I mean why did she have to go wake him up? He was already awake."

"Well, if he was already awake, why hasn't he come out to eat yet?" Your dad asked trying to understand.

Isabel lifted her shoulders. "I dunno." She answered. "He was awake when I woke up, I guess he just wasn't ready to get up yet.

"Alright, well maybe he will get up now that [y/n] went in there to get him." Miss Carol joined in the conversation. "Hey Levi, do you mind going in there with [y/n] and Dot, please tell them that I am making sandwiches for the picnic. I want you to ask them what kind they want. Thank you." Miss Carol was being as nice as ever.

Levi stood off his chair and started walking towards the kids room. He opened the door, but he didn't see anything in the room except a big lump in the bed sheets.

He very slowly poked the strange lump, when he did, it giggled.

" HeHe , that tickles, Stop it." It continued to laugh. Levi soon realized it was you.

 

 

**Reader's POV**

 

{when you entered the kids room}

You crept on him before waking him up. You looked at his sleeping form, it seemed a bit forced.

"Dot, I'm going to tickle you." You said knowing he was fake sleeping. Your comment surely made him jump, you also knew he was very ticklish, especially when you tickle him.

You could tell he was trying his best to be prepared for your fingers, but you never moved, scaring him.

He shivered as he waited for you to start the torment.

You just laughed. "Why you shaking, I'm not going to hurt you. Just tickle you." With that, you tickled Dot's back non-stop.

He began to laugh uncontrollably . He couldn't hold back, instead, he pulled you in. You were soon on his bed, roles switched.

He was sitting on top of you, tickling your stomach. You laughed harder than he did.

Once he stopped, both of you breathed heavily, somehow both of you ended up under the covers.

"Dot ... Dot ... Are you ready to get up now?" You asked getting back on subject.

"Sure ... But ... Do .. Do you forgive me?" He answered with a question.

You were confused. "What do you mean?" You asked now catching your breath.

It was quiet for a moment. Dot finally spoke up. "About Yesterday, Did I make the wrong decision? I let you go and I bet you just hated me afterward. I'm sorry [y/n], Please I didn't know what to do and I-"

Dot was thrown off by your sudden embrace. You smiled. "I don't care about Yesterday, the past is in the past, at least I didn't get severely hurt."

Dot felt relieved. "So are we still ... " He didn't finish his sentence.

"Of course, we are, don't be silly." You said patting his back.

You two hugged in silence for a long time. You heard movement beyond the covers, but just suspected it was Dot's heavy breathing.

You could hear Dot whispering something in your ear. "Hey [ y/n ], I want you to know that I-"

He was interrupted by your laughter. You had felt something poking your back, you thought it was Dot's tickling again.

" HeHe , that tickles, Stop it." You easily kept laughing, the finger that was poking you moved around your back.

You laughing in Dot's ear made him feel ... weird. All he did was laugh with you. He didn't even question anything.

You felt the covers falling down your back, then you realized someone was pulling them off. You quickly let go of Dot and looked around the room. Dot hoped the hug would have lasted longer.

You didn't realize that you were on the edge of the bed, so when you looked around you slowly slid off the bed.

You felt yourself falling but you couldn't catch yourself. You grabbed Dot's shirt and pulled him down with you.

"[y/n], Miss Car- [Y/n]!" You could hear Levi as you fell backward.

You finally hit the ground, but the ground seemed softer than before. You could hear quiet moaning around you.

You realized you landed on Levi and Dot was lying on top of you , headfirst . You were one of the three saying 'ow' continuously .

Dot was getting heavy, And you bet Levi was holding both of you up. You pushed Dot off of you and got off of Levi.

Dot apologized to you and Levi. Levi had checked to see if you were okay. And you were just thinking about what just happened.

Then Levi remembered why he came in here. "Oh, [y/n], Miss Carol is making sandwiches for the picnic, she want's to know what kind you want." Levi said calmly.

"Can I get (insert a simple sandwich). Come on Dot let's go eat breakfast." You said as you three walked out of the bedroom. You all left the covers undone.

"What took you guys so long?" Lily asked as she looked over the back of her chair.

"Don't stand on the chair Lily." Miss Carol corrected her.

"Dot wouldn't get out of the bed." You answered as you sat back at the table.

"Hey Lily, hurry and go get dressed so we can go soon alright." Your dad said as he finally finished his seventh helping of pancakes, Miss Carol had to stop giving him pancakes at some point.

Lily got up from the table and walked towards the room, she soon came out with a red shirt, that seemed to match her hair color, that read "Can get away with anything" With two thumbs pointing towards her. She also wore tan shorts and tennis shoes.

After Dot was done eating, he got dressed as well. He stood out the room with a blank green shirt with dark blue shorts.

You admired how Dot and Lily could wake up without doing their hair, and still look good.

"Okay then, we are almost ready to go. All we need now is the sand wi -"

*RING* - *RING* - *RING*

Your Dad answered his phone. "Oh Hey, how's work going? ...Uh huh ... I could ... So you need paper and what? ... Alright ... No, I won't take long ... Oh really ... Alright, be there soon ... See you later bye ... Love ya." With that, he ended the call.

Everyone, except Miss Carol, was confused. "Daddy who was that?" You asked.

"That was a mommy, so we have to hurry. She wants us to stop by the store to buy paper and ... A new mop." Your dad was still confused about that part.

"Alright, well I finished the sandwiches. Dot and Lily, you two wanted peanut butter and jelly," She asked.

Both Lily and Dot answered with a 'yes ma'am'.

"And Levi wants a regular bologna and American cheese, right." Miss Carol asked pointing towards Levi.

Levi answered 'yes ma'am' as well.

"And last but not least, [y/n] you wanted (Sandwich)?"

You questioned the old lady. "How many?" You asked while squinting your eyes.

She laughed. "Two." She simply said.

"Really! That awesome, thank you, Miss Carol." You hugged her leg tightly.

Miss Carol started packing the sandwiches into Ziploc bags, then stacking them in a red cooler back. She also stored some sodas and juice pouches in the corners of the bag.

"We have everything now? Alright, we might as well start on our way." Your dad started pushing all three of you towards the door.

Miss Carol waved to the man, He waved back. "Thanks again Miss Carol for your help." He hollered before shutting the front doors.

Your dad had grabbed Dot and Lily's car seat out of Miss Carol's Yellow with a brown stripped station wagon.

He quickly buckled both Dot and Lily up and set them in the back seat alongside you. Levi sat in the front with your dad.

It wasn't long until you arrived at a store to buy the things. Once you guys were inside, your dad rushed to grab the items. You four trailed behind.

After finally finding them, your dad paid for them at the cash register. You were bored out of your mind.

"Hey, [ y/n ], Look!" Lily got your attention.

"What is it lily?" You asked.

She was pointing at the candy dispenser in the corner of the store. You two walked over there to see what kind of candy it was. There were all kinds.

Levi and Dot waited next to the cart for your dad to finish paying. They talked as they waited.

 

 

**Levi's POV**

 

Levi was listening to Farlan talks about what had happened this morning. Levi understood that you were playing and just fell on him. So he didn't make Farlan worried.

"... So, that is what happened this morning. It seems that [y/n] isn't mad at me at all. Isn't that great." Farlan said.

Levi was glad he could talk to Farlan normally, He liked having a friend like him.

"What do you think they are doing over there?" Levi asked.

They both walked closer to you and Isabel. You were very excited to see such a beautiful ring inside one of the dispenser .

Levi saw how you were telling Isabel about the ring and how you would wear it every day and look at it and admire it.

Farlan listened as well, he wanted to get the ring for you, but sadly he didn't bring any money.

Your dad walked over with the mop and the and the paper. "Hey, what you guys looking at?" He asked. "Oh, Here you can have the leftover change."

He pulled out 4 quarters and handed each of you one. Isabel held the quarter as if it was a million dollars.

Levi just put it in his pocket, saying he was going to use it when it was needed, or something like that.

You had a sudden urge to eat candy, so you quickly stuck the coin inside the hole and twisted the knob to retrieve some ( insert candy).

Levi looked at Farlan while he stood there not moving. Levi walked up to him and asked him a question : "Farlan, what are you going to do with your quarter ?" Levi asked.

"I don't know yet. I think I want to get the ring for [ y/n], but I know that the thing is going to give me a ring she might not like. Then what?" Farlan was freaking out, quietly.

Levi patted him on the back. "Maybe she will like it because it is from you. Just try it if you want to." He sounded like a wise old man, like your dad.

"Come on you guys, we have to start going." Your dad said as he opened the door to let you and Isabel out the store.

Farlan had to act fast. He quickly put the coin into the hole and twisted it. A little cup with a lid rolled out and into his hands.

Farlan opened the cup and saw a ring, it was plastic , with a (favorite color) diamond on the top. He showed it to Levi.

Levi was surprised. "You know, that is exactly what [ y/n ] was so excited to see." He told Farlan. Farlan perked up, he was happy. He was so lucky that he was able to get the one that you actually wanted.

The two boys rushed out the door as your dad told them to hurry up. Once in the car, Farlan hid the cup in the pocket of the back of the passenger chair, until he was ready to give it to you.

Before the car even started Isabel was showing off the prize she got from the dispenser, it was a sticky hand. She continuously stuck it to the window of the car. She also let you and Dot play with it too.

Levi didn't really care, so he declined when Isabel asked if he wanted to play.

 

* * *

 

 

\- To Be Continued -

 

 


	7. Mom's day at work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just about your mother's workday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while, huh? Well here it is.
> 
> I had put the other end of the phone call in here somewhere, So I think it would be cool if you opened two tabs and read them back and forth, I tried it and it was almost like an actual converstation. I said almost.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, it is a little short though.

 

**Your Mother's POV**

You all finally arrived at your mother's job. She worked as a … … no one actually knows what her official job was, She was just working. Some days she would bring coffee to the workers who were at the business across the street from the daycare, where she also helps treat the kids. Other days she would clean the rooms at the hospitals after patients had gone home or … yeah. But most the time she would be an Errand lady for the same workers she gets coffee for.

At this time of day, she was the Errand lady, or she used to be.

Your mother ran out the door, anger clearly on her face. She wasn't looking at the car, but instead at the ground trying her best not to yell in front of all the children she knew were listening with the windows down.

Your dad knew what was coming, so he quickly rolled up all of the windows and got out the car. He asked Levi to jump in the back seat with the kids, but since there was no room due to the car seats, he sat in that little space between the backseat and the driver's seat. Your dad went to your mother's side, but it was too late. The workers were following your mother out the building.

It was 2 men in navy blue and black suits along with a women in a pants suit that was also black. They were yelling back at your mother for her to reconsider.

"Excuse me Miss, but you must come back!" One man yelled.

" Yes Miss We know you meant well, but you probably just didn't read -" The lady spoke.

"Of course, that is probably why! You just didn't read the rulebook!" The 2nd man interrupted.

As the three were agreeing that was the problem, your mother was making sure the windows were sealed, she was about to say something that wasn't 'child-proof'.

She couldn't take anymore. " I don't fucking care about your god damn rulebook! And I did read it! Rule 126: Doesn't allow fucking strays in the damn building!"

Your mother put her hand on the handle to the car. "If you knew how to fucking care, then you would have done the same damn thing! And just so you know, I am never returning to this shitty place unless you adjust those rules that I think are just straight down bullshit!"

With that, she hopped in the car and your dad drove away, leaving the workers dumbstruck.

The car was very quiet. No one dared to speak through the thick void of … awkwardness. Finally, you all were at the park. After being unbuckled, all the kids ran out the car and onto the playground.

Your dad was so easy to read. Your mother finally spoke up.

"Look, it wasn't really that serious, but I've been having to deal with their rules for too long and .. and .. the kids were just so lonely. It is … it'll make more sense if I tell you from the beginning.

Your Mother was already dressed and she was on her way out of the door. But before she grabbed her bagel and coffee, she glanced at you and Levi, then at Shawn who was sound asleep.

It was already 5:30 a.m. and she needed to be at her first job by 5:45. She hopped in her car and drove away from the house, moving quickly onto a quiet road.

There was never any rough traffic to get through around this early in the morning, so she got to the parking lot of the hospital in perfect time. She headed up the stairs to get to the floor, in which the room she needed to clean first was on. She would rarely take the elevator for she knew that someone else would have a more important reason to take the elevator, and she would only hold it up.

She finally was on the 5th floor, and on her way to room 432, which wasn't much farther. She stopped by the staffroom to get her clothes and supplies for cleaning.

"Goodmorning Mrs. [L/n]." said a coworker of your mom.

Your mother greeted back with a kind smile. She headed towards the room once more, except she was interrupted by a sweet old woman.

"Oh hello Ms. Gregory, I see your up and at 'em already. What makes you so chipper?" Your mother paid kindness to the elderly woman.

"It is so nice to see you again, Mrs. [L/n]. I just felt like walking through these quiet halls. But I still want to go outside and see the beautiful sunset. Without looking through my window." The woman laughed.

Your mother laughed along. "Don't worry Ms. Gregory, the doctors say you will be released by November."

"Yeah but by then it's too cold for me to stay out for so long." The old lady waved as she walked past your mother. "Don't let me hold you up anymore, See you next time."

The two parted ways. Your mother continued to room 432. Once there, she knocked on the door and waited for a response.

Sadly there was no sound, like usual. Your mother walked inside the empty room, it smelled of a deceased being. This was the worst part of the job, where she had to clean a room that someone had died in.

It is different if the patient had just been released, but instead, she signed up for this one because the other list was packed and she didn't want to be crowded with other people's work schedules.

Your mother did her usual clean up the order and was done pretty soon. She finished all of the rooms she was assigned to, and also had a quick snack in between. At this moment it was around 11:15 a.m. and your mother was done with her first job, and she had to go to the daycare, which was her 2nd job. She quickly got undressed in her cleanup gear.

On her way down the stairs to the bottom floor, she made a detour. On the 3rd floor was the children's part of the hospital.

She stopped pass the viewing window, where doctors and nurses had put newborn children with birth defects. But there was one baby boy who was born 1 month ago and seemed to have no problem.

Your Mother watched as the Boy rubbed his eye and yawned. It was so cute to watch, but she felt bad because it would remind her of when she accidentally dropped you when you were younger.

You had been held in the hospital for a few days, but afterward, the doctors had told Your mother and father that you would always have problems with remembering things. They said that when you fell, you were lucky since you landed on your soft spot.

So far your memory had a few gaps, but you had trouble expressing your thoughts since your memory only came in bits and pieces. The only way you would be able to remember something is if you were told it every day, and it was burned into your mind, such as your name.

The boy started to cry as the doctors came and injected the little baby with fluids. Your mom left before she felt guilty, and she was going to be late for the daycare.

She continued on her way down the stairs. When she was finally on the bottom floor she waved goodbye to the nurse who always stands at the door.

Your mother bypassed her car and just walked down the block towards the daycare, she did this because it saved gas and she liked the nice walks.

Finally, she arrives at the daycare center and watches the kids in the playground. Your mother walked inside the building and saw kids running around everywhere.

"Kids! Kids! Calm down! Oh, Christina, you're finally here." Another old lady, by the name of Madam Jents, greeted your mother.

"Hello Madam Jents, it seems like you have your hands full." Your mother answered.

Madam smiled. "They always are." She laughed.

Your mother laughed as well. "So what do you have planned for me to do today?" She asked.

Madam thought for a moment. "You can help me with the decorations. You know school is coming up, so we are going to decorate the bulletin board." She led your mother down the hall.

"Wait, me and you? But what about the kids?" Your mother questioned.

"Lucky us, my kids came over and they are watching over the smaller kids." Madam reassured.

"Oh really. That's great. Is this the board?" Your mother pointed at the bulletin board.

Madam Jents nodded. "The supplies are in the room." She simply said.

Your mother walked into the small kid's room, she saw decorated pieces of paper sitting on a desk.

"Oh did the kids make them? They look very colorful." Your mother complimented.

Madam had grabbed a few from your mother's hands when she came back. "Alright, Let's get started."

After another hour or two of decorating the whole building, it was around 2:45 and your mother had to be on her way to her next job.

She waved bye to everyone crowding the hallway. There weren't as many kids as before since it was already time for most parents to get off work and make way to get their kids.

"See you later Madam Jents, Bye kids!" Your mother yelled as she walked out the door.

Everyone in the room waved back to your mom. "Bye!" The young kids yelled back to her.

Your mother rushed over to the coffee shop down the road. On her way back, she notices one of the workers from the building having trouble carrying a few boxes through the doors.

Your mother quickly aided her. "Do you need some help with that?" Your mother asked.

"Oh! Thank you. Thanks a lot." The woman answered.

Once she was helped, your mother traveled her way towards her first job: to get the coffee to the coffee drinkers.

She walked into the man's office. "Good Morning Mr. Walker." You said kindly.

He was too busy on his computer to respond properly, but all he did say was: "Just sit it on the desk." After that, your mother just left that room and didn't return for the rest of the day.

It was pretty much like that for the rest of the afternoon. She didn't mind much since she was used to it. She liked either being at the daycare or the hospital, but this job paid more since the others were only jobs in which she volunteered first.

It was now your mother's lunch break. She ate outside for she didn't feel like eating in the building's break room, it was always way too quiet in there, sometimes too quiet.

She listened to the wind and birds in the distance. She glanced across the street, she noticed something off.

It was at least 5:00 and all kids would usually be picked up by now. But there was still three more kids sitting on the bench.

There was an older boy, around 7 years old, who patted a younger boys head as he laid on his lap, the young boy looked about 4, it reminded her of Levi. There was also a girl, around 5, who couldn't find nothing interesting to do, so she just played with her hair.

Your mother was heartbroken as she looked at the three. Without a second thought, She rushed across the busy street to the other side and stood in front of the kids.

"Are you guys alright? Are you from the daycare?" She asked.

The older boy answered. "Yes, Ma'am." The girl stopped playing with her hair and looked at your mother with interest.

Your mother felt a little sympathetic. "Do you know your mother's phone number, I can call her."

The older boy told her the number and your mother called. After the call, your mother spoke to the kids once more

"Don't worry, Your mother said I could bring you into the building right there -" She pointed in the direction. "- She is going to take a while longer until she gets here. Come on."

The four of them walked back across the busy street and into the building. Your mother was cautious as she knew about the rules.

Your mother whispered. "Alright, we have to be very quiet, and we can't make a ruckus." She said.

The kids were confused by the word ruckus, but they stayed quiet. They sat on a bench and watched your mother do her job, which was running back and forth through the lobby.

Finally, the kids' mother arrived and she took them home. Your mother was satisfied.

After the kids left, your mother turned around and was confronted by the higher ups.

There was a man wearing a navy blue suit, he spoke first. "Excuse us, Mrs. (L/n). We have seen that you have brought in children into the building."

Your mother was getting tense, she knew what was going to happen. "Yes." She answered.

The lady in a black pantsuit that spoke next. "You know that we do not allow children inside the building."

Another man joined in. "Yes, and we don't allow them under any circumstances. Was there a specific reason you needed them in here."

Your mother thought that all three of them were being snobby stuck up jerks.

"Yes, there was a specific reason, indeed. " She taunted. "Kids should not be left outside, alone, without supervision, and this building has plenty of room for three more kids." Your mother argued.

The employees backed up as your mother barked at them. "And if there isn't enough space in this huge building then How about you make some1" Your mother was ticked at the moment.

She went over to the closest desk and grabbed the biggest stack of paper, walked outside and threw it in the garbage can. She walked back in.

Everybody in the room was surprised, as she walked towards the janitor and broke his wooden mop in half, then threw that at the workers.

"And if that wasn't enough space for you, then I'll leave too! I can bet that ya'll ain't never gonna find anyone, who has any sense in their mind, to work here following every single rule that has been enforced just for this one building." With that, your mother was out the door.

She walked and kept walking all the way until she got to the coffee shop. When she got there, she called your dad.

He answered the phone. "Hello, Shawn? Are you already out the house? .. You mind buying some paper? ... Also a mop? ... A mop. .. Please hurry... I think I might get fired... When you get here, we have to hurry and go ... Okay bye, Love you too." Call ended.

Your mother sat there for a long while, thinking about how that could have gone better. She was very unhappy with herself but even more unhappy at those idiot employees.

Finally, after sitting in the shop for about 30 minutes, your mother gets a text that says that your father would be around the corner in a few.

She walks back towards the business building and walks inside, just to see the employers ordering other workers to clean up her mess. That made her aggravated, Why did they have to order someone else, just to clean up a mess they started. Well, Your mother started it.

"Hey!" Your mom got their attention. "Why don't you ask me to clean it, instead of these bystanders."

They looked confused, but a bit frightened by what your mother was going to do next. Your mother leaned over to the two interns who were cleaning and said: "Don't worry about this, I'll do it. I'll also buy some more paper for you." She smiled.

The Interns walked away and your mother threw the paper away. The employees walked up to your mother. "We see that you are back, does this mean you will apologize to us and our rules?" One man asked.

"No. I just came back because my ride is coming to this building, and I wanted to help clean up the mess." Your mother whispered under her breath.

Your mother saw the car drive up through the corner of her eye. "Well, I hope you can attempt to find someone who is sick in the head." With that she walked out the building, stomping her shoes on the ground for a 'cool exit'.

She could see Shawn coming out the car, Then she heard the employees behind her. Now she was ticked.

"And that is basically how my day went." Your mother had finished her story.

Your dad seemed somewhat satisfied. Satisfied because now he knew what was going on and nothing seriously bad happened.

"Well, Don't worry Christina, Now that you are off of work, let's have fun with the kids." Shawn smiled. Christina smiled back.

They kissed before getting out the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all for waiting, I know it has been a while. I tried to make this a little interesting, I probably didn't acompplish that though.
> 
> I'll keep trying to make this a routine, attempting to write everyday so it won't take a month.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Bye Bye :)


	8. Sorry

Warning: this isn't another chapter. Sorry.

 

I just wanted you all to know, I am trying my best to at least finish this chapter I started in November, but some things have happened. While I was writing, one of my close friends called me and told me that their sister was in a car crash. I stopped what I was doing and ran to the hospital she was being held at. My friends sister was also very close to me, almost like my sister. I was trying to comfort my friend when we heard the bad news, but I couldn't handle it either. This whole time I was trying to bring myself back up, but it hasn't been working. I have had some happy moments since then, but every time I think about writing, it reminds me of then. So My plans is to just post what I have so far, but Just to clue you in, it isn't finished. I have already started putting those current excuses for why I haven't posted yet, but that was then. I believe my computer is working fine now. I don't plan on changing anything yet, so there is probably typos and mistakes, can you please just look over them. Again, I'm really sorry, I wasn't able to post anything for 3 months. Forgive me. I'll probably try to finish the rest of the chapter later on today, since i'm feeling a little better. Just don't count on it. 

 

Hope to see you guys in the next chapter. Bye.


	9. Playdate - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, when I was a kid I actually did get stuck in a tube shaped slide. It was .... fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting. Sorry for the really really late chapter. This is a continuation of the last one. 
> 
> Enjoy.

  **~Your POV~**  

 

Right when you hopped out of the car, you looked in amazement as the park had seemed somewhat familiar. You stood looking over the park, wondering where you had seen it from. 

"Hey, [y/n]? Why ya' standing there?" You heard Lilly say behind you. You turned around looking at her worried face. You smiled, she smiled back. "Come on [y/n], let's go swing." With that Lilly ran towards the swing and sat on one, motioning for  you to sit in the one next to her.

You followed her and sat on the swing, as you began swinging, you wondered where Levi and Dot had went. You seen the over in the sand pit. Wait, sand pit? Now you remember why this park was familiar, you didn't know why you didn't recognize it when you seen the red slide right in front of the swings.

You and Lily got bored of the swings and made your way over to Dot and Levi. When you got there you sen they were making some kind of sand castle.

"Can we help?" Lily asked. The boys nodded. You sat in between them happily.

 After what felt like a hour, (about 5 minutes) You felt like someone was watching you. Once again you got bored of what you were doing and decided to go on the slide. 

As you got up, Levi called out to you. "[y/n], where you going?" He asked. 

You answered with a smile, "I wanna play on the slide, Think I'm gonna do the big red one."

Then you got to the top of the slide. You were excited as you imagined how you would land when you hit the bottom, maybe if you went in the slide head first, you would land on you back. Maybe.

You positioned yourself, and pushed through the slide until you were able to slide. Finally after a few slight pushes, you were gliding down the slide, until something stopped you, or someone.

 

  **~Levi's POV~**   

 

Levi was talking with Farlan and Isabel about when they were going to eat. Isabel seemed to have been getting hungry, But Levi and Farlan were fine. Levi certainly didn't mind talking about random things from time to time, but when you had left, Levi had this feeling someone was watching. Levi looked around, hoping to see someone, he didn't want to fell like he was crazy. Luckily he did see someone, and so did Isabel. It was a boy with blonde hair.

Isabel waved. "Hello~ !" She yelled to the blonde haired. Farlan had turned around to look at the boy too. The boy shushed all three of them, then hid behind the tree he was standing near.

Levi stood up and walked towards the boy who stood behind the tree. Once Levi was next to the tree, the boy pulled him closer. 

"Shh," He began. "Don't give away my hiding spot." He said. He smiled. "Hi. I'm Erd. What's your name?" He whispered.

Levi was confused. "Levi." He whispered back bluntly. "Why are you hiding?" He asked.

Erd looked around before answering. "I'm playing hide and seek with my friends." He leaned in close. "If I'm the last one to be found, I get to be the seeker." He smiled. 

Levi leaned in too. "Can me and my friends play too? We're bored." Levi questioned. 

The boy nodded. "Yes, but you have to wait until this game is over, okay?" Erd told Levi.

Levi shook his head, and checked the surroundings before leaving the tree. He walked back over to the sandpit to tell Isabel and Farlan they were about to play a game. The two seemed to be interested. Now Levi had to go tell You, where ever you were.

He looked around the park, wondering where you were. He walked away from the sandpit, towards the swings looking for you. He heard laughing, a girl, but it wasn't from you or Isabel. He questioned where it was coming from.

"Gotcha" 

"Aw man~" Levi recognized as Erd. He looked over in the direction of the tree, and saw Erd walking away from it, and following him was a girl with orange hair. It was petra.

Petra and Erd walked over towards Isabel and Farlan. Levi made his way over there as well. He introduced Isabel and Farlan to Petra and Erd.

After introductions, Petra spoke up. "Hey, If we find Gunther, then you guys can play." She said happily. Levi thought she sounded somewhat happier this time then the last time they came to this park. Everyone began looking for Gunther, and You, or maybe that was just Levi.

They looked everywhere, but they couldn't find either of you. Then finally, Petra gave up looking and said Gunther won. She yelled throughout the park saying, "Gunther! Hey, Gunther! You won! You can come out now!" But no one came out of hiding, so she kept yelling.

 

 

  **~Your POV~**  

 

You were stopped midway in the slide, you looked up to see why you stopped. You looked at it confused, it was a penguin just sitting in the slide. You literally sat there dumbfounded, wondering so hard 'why was there a penguin in the slide?' The question stumped you. 

"Sshh" The penguin shushed quietly. "I'm hiding." He said.

Since you couldn't move, and it seemed as if the penguin wouldn't move, you just sat next to it. You had to ask.

"Why are you here?" You asked nonchalantly. You looked in front of you instead of the penguin, who seemed bored just sitting there.

He shrugged. "I thought this would be a good hiding spot. Seems like it is, she hasn't found me yet." He said. Since he was sorta in a ball from the way he laid in the tube slide, he rested his head on his knees.

 

 (Sorta like this.......... Sorry if it seems a bit big! )

 

He sat up quick when he heard a voice, two voices. You listened as well. "Gotcha" Followed by an "Aw man~" The penguin seemed to quietly giggle at the voices. 

"What's so funny?" You ask him, he looks at you. 

"I think I'm the last one. My other friend has been found. I think I won. But we have to wait for my friends to say they give up." He said calming down.

"Wait, your friends? There's more penguins?!" You asked a little loud. He tried shushing you, but he had a confused expression instead. You covered your own mouth. "Are there more penguins?" You now ask quietly.

"Penguins? Where did you get penguins from?" He began to laugh softly. 

"Well, you kinda look like a penguin, so I thought there .. were .. more..." You were too confused to finish your sentence. 

"I'm not a penguin, I'm a kid." He said between giggles. he had to shush himself before continuing. "My friends are kids too."

"Oh." you looked down, a little embarrassed. He stopped laughing to ask you what was wrong. You felt like crying.

"Hey, don't look so sad. It wasn't that funny okay. Sorry." He pulled you into a hug, it was uncomfortable at first, Gunther had moved to make it more easier to hug. The thing was, now you were somewhat sitting on him and leaning on his chest.

" Let's start fresh. Hi name is Gunther. " He said attempting to comfort you. You leaned onto the other side of the slide. Now the two of you looked like a big O, just leaning on both sides. (Can't describe it, have an imagination! )

He held out his hand, you looked at it with tear filled eyes. "My name's (y/n). Hi Uhh ... Gun-Gunther ?" You said a bit confused. His name was hard to say. 

He smiled, you smiled back to him. You two continued to sit there for while still waiting for his friends. 

"Gunther! Hey, Gunther! You won! You can come out now!" Finally we heard someone yell out. Gunther smiled again. 

"I won, I did it. Yes. " Gunther cheered quietly. "You ready to go down?" He asked you. 

You shook your head. "Yeah, but how we going to do that. I'm stuck. " You confessed. 

You looked at you confused. "How come?"

You looked at him confused too, you didn't know why or how you got stuck. 

"Well let's try to go down like this. " Gunther suggested. He started pushing and it worked, till about halfway. 

You had started tipping over to the side and fell off Gunther's lap. You were free, and Gunther turned himself to slide better. He started sliding when you weren't ready, then bumped onto you. It was really cramped in there. The both of you began to tumble the rest of the way down the slide. 

 

**~Farlan's POV~**

 

Everyone was looking for you and Gunther. Levi was getting worried, Farlan was too. 

He's been wondering around the lark for a while looking for you and didn't see you at all. He started imagining the worst. Farlan walked up yo Levi and they talked. 

"Hey Levi, we haven't been able to find (y/ n) for a while now." He even sounded worried. "You don't think some stranger has gotten her. Or maybe a mad dog ate her. Or aliens cam and abducted her. Or- "

"I bet she's fine, just ... hiding." Levi said trying not to sound worried himself. The truth was he had almost believed Farlan fully if he didn't hear some noise coming from the big red slide. Farlan heard it too. They both went to the slide and looked up the hole.

Someone fell out. It was a boy with brown hair and tan like skin. "Ow." He said simply.

He tried sitting up when you came rolling out the slide and landed on his chest. You somewhat actually sat on his lap and laid on his chest. You looked at his face now that it wasn't tinted red. 

"(Y/ n)!! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Isabel came up and hugged you. Farlan had stood next to the slide thinking hard while looking at the three of you. 

'Was (y/ n)  in the slide the whole time, and with him? Are they friends? Does (y/n)  like him? She was looking at him for a second before Isabel came. Why were they in there? Oh no. Did they -' 

Farlan was snapped out of his thoughts when Levi settled his hand on Farlan should the other two came towards the slide. The blond boy, named Erd helped the brown haired boy of the growing while Isabel helped you. The girl with the Orange hair, Petra only stood on the side lines watching you. Farlan questioned it. 

While you were dusting the dirt off your clothes, you glanced at Petra. You two stared at each other, for a long time. 

 

 

**~Your POV ~**  

 

You stared at the Orange haired girl for a while. She looked familiar to you but you couldn't pin point it. Maybe you saw her at the store. 

"Hello." You said to her and held out your hand. She looked at It. When she shook it, it seemed as if she didn't want to though. 

You finally remembered where you saw her from, right here In this park. She was wanting to marry Levi. What was her name again. 

"Isn't your name ... um .... petty?" You asked confused. It sounded like what she told Levi.

The girl looked at you confused.  "No. My name is Petra." She said simply, almost gritting through her teeth. 

You smiled. "Sorry. I'm (y/ n). Do you remember me?" You asked.  

Petra let go of your hand. "No. " She then walked away towards Gunther and Erd who were talking with Levi. You walked over to Dot and Lily, the three of you started a conversation. 

"Hey (y/ n)." Lily began. "Were you already playing with them? Is that why we couldn't find you?" She asked. 

"No, I just wanted to go down the slide, but the penguin wouldn't move. " You suddenly forgot what the boys name was. 

"Penguin? You mean him?" Dot asked. He looked away from you, good-looking a bit embarrassed. He turned back around with a smile. "Well it seems his name is also hard to say. Maybe we can ask him if his nickname could be penguin. Then we won't be the only ones with them. " 

"Yeah! Then he can be our new friend. " Lily said already walking towards them. You and Dot followed. Lily poked the boy and whispered in his ear. He looked up and met with your eyes. He looked back down stop listening to Lily. 

You noticed that Petra was watching how Gunther was looking at you. She seemed a bit mad. She then walked over to Gunther and stopped Lily from talking to him and began talking herself. 

When they were done talking, Petra said that they wanted to play another game of hide and seek. So you did. Since Petra couldn't find Gunther, she had to be seeker again. You went and hid behind a bush with Lily. 

Petra quickly found the two of you, but when she did she wasn't very happy. She walked away form us without saying anything and we helped her find the others. This went on for a while. 

After about half an hour went by, it was time to leave. You, Levi, Dot, and Lily waved goodbye to your new found friends as you got inside the car, they waved back. The car got started and you were on your way back to miss Carol's house. 

Your dad turned around in the passenger seat. "Hey if y'all are hungry you can eat those sandwiches we brought." He said. We rummaged through the lunch sack getting the sandwich we wanted and began eating. 

After eating a few, you fell asleep.

 

**~Levi's POV ~**

 

Levi watched as you slept peacefully. He was still situated on the space between the drivers seat and the back seat, discount do much but watch you. Levi took his eyes off you to look at Isabel and Farlan to notice they Wednesday asleep too. 

"Levi you still awake back there?" Your mom asked him. Levi responded with a yes. "Well did you have fun today? We seen you were playing with some other kids."

"The were playing a game and let us play with them. I had some fun, but the had trouble finding me. " Levi said answering your mom's question.   

Finally they arrived at miss Carol's house. Levi get a out the car while your mom and dad carry you, Isabel, and Farlan inside the house. Once inside, miss Carol said hi to Levi, your mom, and your dad. They sat down at her table and talked while Levi watched Tom and Jerry. He thought it was a funny show. 

About an hour later, all the kids are awake and watching tv with Levi. Miss Carol ordered some pizza. Levi didn't eat that much, but he did eat. After eating it was around 7:30 and you were getting sleepy again. Your mom and dad decided it was time to go home, so you said goodbye to Miss Carol, Isabel, and Farlan, so did Levi.

After riding down the road for a few minutes your dad spoke up. "Hey Levi, In a couple months or so, we need to prepare for school. We've been thinking, We don't know if you know simple basics."

Levi was confused. He didn't really know what school was, but he heard of it. "What do you mean?" He asked. 

"We're going to start teaching you." Your mom said. "about a month before school, we can just cram some short lessons. Is that alright, then you wont be too far behind?" She asked.

Levi didn't know how to react, he just wanted to know one thing. "Will I be in the same place as (y/n)?" He asked. Levi wanted to keep that promise he made to himself, but he wouldn't be able to do it if you were away.

"Yes, we will put you, (y/n), and Farlan in the same school, but Isabel has to go next year, when she is older. Okay?" Your dad asked.

They arrived soon enough and got out the car. Your dad carried you to bed and attempted to dress you, but you woke up. You ended up staying awake in your pajamas for another 30 minutes. Levi started to get tired and went to lie down on the bed. You followed him.

"Hey Levi, did you have fun today? I had lots of fun, but I was confused." You said to him as you stood next to the bed in your red footie pajamas. 

"What were you confused about?" He asked. 

"Well, you know that other girl we met?" Levi nodded. "She looked like she didn't like me much. And when we were playing, she didn't seem happy when she seen me." You finished. You waited for Levi's reply.

Levi was confused, he didn't see Petra being mad. Every time Levi saw her, she looked happy.Levi hugged you, trying to comfort you. 

"Thanks Levi. But now I'm tired. I think we should go to bed." You said, then yawned. Levi nodded. "Which side do you want Levi?" You asked him, he said he'll lay closer to the wall.

The two of you jumped in the bed. You closed your eyes and was halfway sleep, Levi was watching you as you slowly drifted off. He thought about today, he thought about how much fun he had spent with you. Today was a good day for the both of you, Levi was also able to make new friends and so did you. Levi smiled a small smile as he fell asleep, imagining the big smile you had all day.

 

* * *

 

 

 Levi was sleeping when he felt the bed shake. He slowly opened his eyes, only to see the ceiling. He shut his eyes back, thinking you were just flipping over to your other side or something. Then he remembered, you didn't eat any kind of snack before you had went to bed. He quickly reopened his eyes and sat up, looking for you in the bed. But instead of in the bed, you were sitting on the carpet, just humming to yourself and feeling the soft rug. Levi had hoped you weren't in your sleepwalking state, but he was right. Levi got out of the bed and sat in front of you, you smiled a genuine smile. Levi thought it was nice, nice to see you smiling like that. Although he liked your smile, he was slightly scared.

 "Do you know why Orchids don't eat? " You asked half-sleep.

Levi began to get aggravated, he didn't know what you were talking about at all. He gripped your shoulders and shook you, hoping to wake you up. You mumbled quiet distress sounds. Levi is still shaking you aggressively. You stand up, make a frustrated face and ball your hand into a fist. Levi stands up as well, thinking you were awake. Levi is still a bit confused, because your eyes were closed. You stepped closer to Levi and Punched him, just slightly, not hard enough to hurt him, just _push_ him. Levi grew even more mad and pushed you onto the ground with extreme force and aggression. You fell to the ground and landed on your back. Levi stood over top of you and peered down on you with anger still in her eyes.

You open your eyes slightly and sat up to look at Levi, tears at the edge of your eyes. "Levi? What are you doing? Why are we out of the bed?" You look at him terrified. "Why are you looking at me like that? Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" The tears have already begun falling down your face. Levi's expression softened, he fell to his knees and hugged you tightly. You were so confused and didn't know what to do, so you just hugged him back.

"Levi?" You tried to understand the situation at the moment.

"I'm sorry." He said, but you didn't know what for. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just ... confused." 

You sat in his arms, thinking of a response. "It's okay, I forgive you." You two keep hugging for what feels like forever, until you yawn and Levi notices you asleep. Instead of picking you up and putting you in the bed, he pulls the pillows and covers off and lies them on the floor. he moves you to lay on them and you slightly wake up. 

"Hey Levi?" You ask half sleep.

"Yes?" He responds. 

"I'm sorry too." You apologize. 

"Okay." he says. 

"And, " You continue." The Indigos say sorry too. They made me do it and they felt guilty. Now the flowers can live together again. They all say thank you." You say and  fall fast asleep.

Levi sat there somewhat dumbfounded and confused, but he didn't care anymore. He just laid beside you and watched you sleep. Before Levi fell asleep himself, he kissed you on the forehead and snuggled closer to you. "Goodnight (y/n)."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know haven't anything out for a while, and no nothing extreme happened. Its just I got a virus on my computer and I was too lazy to fix it. And it is a little hard to write everything on my phone. My friend from before went and visited his family for the holiday. 
> 
> But for you guys I will struggle to write on my phone. There may be a lot of mistakes and typos. You know the usual auto correct. (Of you were in my body right now you'd notice autocorrect was auto corrected, I purposely did the second one.) 
> 
>  
> 
> Sorry again. Hope you liked it. 
> 
> See you next time bye bye :)


	10. Inside Isabel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a chapter from Isabel point of view. Sorry for not updating for a while. Enjoy! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just between you and me, I had two different ideas for the ending of this chapter, but they end the same way. Hey its not my fault that my writig was deleted before I could save, maybe it is. But as I was saying, I had forgotten the original eneding and made another one, but then i remembered the other one. ugh. They both flowed perfectly with the story, but they head in different directiones!!! The struggle!
> 
> Other than that, you may enjoy~

**~Isabel POV~**

It was early the next day, and Isabel was already awake. She had nothing better to do except go in the living room and watch some tv, so she did that. Isabel propped herself on the leather couch and turned the television on. 

Isabel watched Disney junior for about an hour, then Farlan woke up. (They call each other by your nicknames, but I will write them as their actual names.)

“Good morning lily, what are we watching?” Farlan said as he sat on the couch next to Isabel.

“Doc Mcstuffins. Is mom awake yet?” Isabel responded. Farlan shrugged.

This was a normal weekday for them, just watching tv in the morning and waiting for Miss Carol to get up. After the show went off, a commercial came on. It was a family that was eating dinner and talking about the cable. It was a Cox commercial. This gave Isabel an idea.

‘if (y/n) comes today, we could play house. That would be really fun. Especially with Levi now, I could pretend to be Levi and (y/n)’s little sister and it would be awesome.’ then she glanced at Farlan who was watching the tv. ‘but what about dot? Maybe he could be the daddy, but what about a mommy? Mommy would be too busy yo play with us,or she'll say that she could just watch. Oh no, does this mean we can't play? I hope I can figure it out before they come over.’ With that Isabel kept watching tv with Farlan, and once she got bored, she played with her dollies. Miss Carol had woken up by now and was in the living room with the both of them.

“are you two going to eat breakfast soon, should I make something, or are you all right with cereal?” miss Carol asked. Isabel perked up to this statement, “If you cook can we have pancakes, with eggs?” she said. Miss Carol smiled, and agreed to Isabel suggestion, Farlan also felt like eating some pancakes.

While they sat at the table waiting for Miss Carol to finish making the pancakes, Isabel talked to Farlan happily. Informing him about the ideas she had for when you came over. But purposely didn't tell him about the game of house, she wanted it to be a surprise for him. This is what they would usually do before you showed up, but some days they just improvised, like the day Levi came, they didn't have him planned in their schedule.

Farlan spoke first, “Lily, when (y/n) gets here I think we could go outside and play hide and seek, since we have Levi now, it should be more fun” Farlan said, being calm, unlike when he is around you. Even though Isabel had been around Farlan for a while and they sleep in the same room, Isabel still doesn't know that Farlan like likes you. She just thought that Farlan had felt the same way she felt towards you. Like brother and sister.

“Here you guys go, fresh pancakes, and I'll save some for Levi and (y/n) when they come over, they'll probably be here soon, since Mr. Shawn needs to go to work today.” Miss Carol said as she handed Isabel her pancakes and Farlan his. Isabel ate her pancakes rather quickly, for such a small girl, she can eat a lot.

 

After eating the pancakes, Isabel went and got ready for the day. She went into the kids room and got dressed by herself. She also looked around for the fake foods and toys, so they could be kids too. Farlan walked in soon, about to get dressed himself.

“Lily, you gotta go, it's my turn to get dressed.” Farlan said, then wondered what she was doing. “Lily, what are you doing.”  Lily at the moment was just sitting in the closet thinking to herself, she was thinking that what if you and Farlan were the mommy and daddy, and Levi and her were the kids, along with some teddy bears. That way Isabel could still be Levi sister and there would be a mommy and daddy, because everybody has a mommy and daddy. People who don't are just weirdos. (no offense, just to go with Isabel's 4 year old mind.) But Isabel didn't mind being a weirdo, Miss Carol was enough for her.

Isabel finally snapped out of her thought, and stood out the way of Farlan's clothes, and walked out the room so he got dressed. She would always do this, but didn't know why. She just listened to what Miss Carol told her since she was young. 

Isabel headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and get ready for the day, if anything ready for when you and Levi come, which would be in about an hour or two. Farlan was finally done with getting dressed and brushing his teeth, his hair was a mess though, so was Isabel's, but neither of them care. Isabel went back in the room and brought the teddy bears, fake food, and other toys out into the living room. 

"Isabel?" Miss Carol asked, "Why are you bringing all the toys into the living room, why not play in your room?" She said smiling a little. Isabel looked down at the pile of toys now scattered all over. She showed her pouty face, and begged Miss carol if she could play in there. Miss Carol, being the soft hearted-gullible person she is, allows Isabel to play in the living room. Farlan sat on the couch to watch TV.

Farlan wondered what Isabel was up to, but didn't mind her presence. Isabel on the other hand, thought that Farlan was ignoring her, such a mean big brother he is. Isabel will be glad when Levi arrives and becomes her big brother for a couple hours. Isabel was so excited, she couldn't wait. 

 

* * *

 

**~1 hour and a half Later~**

 

Isabel was super happy when she heard the doorbell ring, she ran up to the door, but didn't open, due to the fact that Miss carol told her not to open the door unless told to. Miss carol walked up to the door and opened it, showing Your face on the other side. Isabel smiled and hugged you once you got inside. Farlan got off the couch and greeted Levi first, since you were still hugging Isabel. Isabel didn't really care what Levi and Farlan talked about, she just wanted to talk to you at the moment.

"(y/n)," Isabel began, " I have a game we should play, but Dot has one too. Whose should we play first?" She asked. You seemed confused, you wanted to know what games both of them had in mind. 

"Well, what does Dot want to play?" You asked.

"Well, I think it was .... Hide and seek, he says since we have Levi it should be more fun, or something" Isabel said, trying to persuade you to go with her option, but sadly you chose Farlan's idea.

"We _should_ play hide and seek, oh can I be the seek? When can we play?" You questioned happily, while Isabel was wondering why you picked what Farlan wanted to do first. But quickly ignored that thought when Shawn had left and drove away. Miss Carol shut the door behind her as she told Levi and you that there was pancakes, recently microwaved for the both of you to eat.

Isabel waited until You were done eating to tell Miss carol that ya'll were going out, about to play hide and seek. Once outside, Farlan explained how to play and the places that the your couldn't go, for example near the road. Since you were the seeker, you counted to 10 as everyone hid. Isabel hid under the slides, waiting for you to come find her. This continued for a while, until all four of you got bored. Then you played Tag, you were it. The first person you tagged was Farlan, you accidentally tackled him and fell on top off him, his cheeks grew pink as you got off of him. Isabel just waited until Farlan got up so he could try to tag someone back. This continued until they got bored again and just sat around the backyard, they sat on the swings, slide, and even the tree. Finally it was around lunch time and all the kids were hungry.

They went inside and washed their hands, Isabel and you being the last ones in the bathroom. Isabel still wanted to tell you about her idea of a game, maybe after lunch is over. Isabel started the conversation, "Hey (y/n), can we play my game after lunch?" She asked, while drying her hands. You looked at her confused, you still didn't know what game she was talking about.

"What game is it?" You finally ask. 

"I wanted to play house, you and Dot were going to be the mommy and daddy, while Me and Levi, and some of my teddy's, were going to be your kids. Is that okay?" Isabel asked, hoping you would agree. You did, the both of you walked back down the hall and sat at the table. The four of them waited patiently as Miss carol prepared the plates. Isabel had sat next to you, and next to her was Farlan, then Levi, then back to you. Miss carol sat the food in front of all of you. 

Isabel looked at it, almost about to drool, she loved this lunch. It was mac and cheese with octopus shaped hot dogs. Once it was ready to eat, Isabel dug into the mac and cheese first. The rest of you just ate normally and talked, Isabel didn't really care, she was too hungry. Once her plate was finished, she asked for more. She also had a little something on her face. It was mac and cheese, mostly cheese.

You tried to tell her about it, but she was to distracted for her second plate. Right before Isabel food came, you got one of the paper towels and wiped Isabel's face, she was confuse at first, but now understood, it reminded her of how you would be if you were a mommy. Finally Isabel got her second plate, and does the same thing she did the first time. After lunch they all sat in the living room. Miss carol went to clean something.

Once everyone was in there, Isabel explained everyone's part, and named the teddy bears. Levi didn't really want to play, but he was pushed into playing anyway. Isabel gave Farlan a clip on Bow Tie, and gave you a fake wig, died (f/c).

"Alright so I guess, I have to wake up the kids, get ready for work honey." You said in a cutesy voice. You crawled over to Isabel and Levi, and teddy bears, who were fake sleeping on the ground. You shook them and they woke up quickly. "Goodmorning kids." You said happily.

"Goodmorning Mommy." Isabel said, Levi just sat there, Isabel tapped him and told him to say good morning. 

" Goodmorning." He said. 'Close enough' Isabel thought. It was supposedly time for breakfast, so you pretended to cook fake food, and call it breakfast. Actually, it was just fake fries, a milkshake, and broccoli, but they all had imagination.

"Is Daddy going to work?" Isabel asked, after eating. "Can we say goodbye?" 

You looked at Farlan and said sure and they said their good byes, then it was your turn.

"Goodbye Dot. Have a good day." You said in your best mommy voice.

"Nonono." Isabel barged in, "You can't say it like that." 

You and Farlan looked at her. "Why not. That's how my mommy says it." You say. Isabel just shook her head.

"You have to do it like they do it on TV." She said. "You have to give him his stuff, hug him, kiss him goodbye, and that's when you say 'goodbye honey'." Isabel said crossing her arms, being serious. 

You didn't notice, but Levi and Isabel did, that Farlan's face was turning pink. and getting pinker. "Okay, where is his stuff?" You ask Isabel. She points to a teddy bear. You hold it up confused.

"Pretend its a tool, Dot is going to be a builder." Isabel said. You followed Isabel's instructions for how to say a proper good bye, you gave Farlan his tool, hugged him, and kissed his forehead. "(y/n), what was that?" Isabel asked all whiny. "Why did you kiss him like that, You had to do it like Mommies and Daddies do i- Dot where are you going?" Isabel stopped mid-sentence, when she say Farlan crawl behind the couch.

"I'm at work!" He said, kinda muffled. Isabel left it alone after that.

 The rest of you went back to playing house as Farlan sat behind the couch for a while. The next thing you all did was pretend to play at the zoo, then ate lunch. Isabel had lots of fun while they played house, she enjoyed being your kid and Levi's sister, she didn't really know what Farlan was doing. After a long while, Farlan finally came back from behind the couch, his face was still a little pink. 

"Look mommy, daddy's home." Isabel said. Farlan jumped at this, he was wondering, 'what is she going to make me do now?' She whispered into Farlan's ear. "Dot, when you come back from home you have to say 'Honey I'm home.' You should know that." She said, then backed away from the flustered boy.

"H-honey, I'm Home." He stuttered out. Isabel smiled, you look like you were about to laugh.

"Hi Dot, how was work?" You asked politely, hoping you said the right thing, Isabel was very specific. But it seemed okay as she just sat there and watched.

"It was fine, I build a house." Farlan said, he seemed to be calming down. The four of you continued playing, and now it was dinnertime (in game). 

"I made ravioli for dinner." You said putting the fake food in the middle of the floor. Everyone grabbed some kind of food and put it in front of them.

"Mommy can we eat now?" Isabel asked you, You said yes, and she pretended to eat her 'ravioli'. After Dinner, Isabel talked to Levi while You and Farlan were talking about something. 

"Hey Levi, are you having fun, you haven't done much since we started playing." Isabel asked her pretend brother.

Levi stared at her for a while, then looked down. "Nothing, it's just that ..." Levi was at a loss for words at the moment as he tried  to think of an excuse for why he was acting like this. "I wanted to be the daddy next time we play, okay." Levi lied, that wasn't the problem, but it seemed to work fine on Isabel. 

"Hey Isabel, What are we supposed to do next? Go to bed?" Levi asked. \

Isabel thought for a second. "I guess so, I'm a little tired though, so maybe we can take our nap afterwards." Isabel said honestly. It was a little past the time when all of you would be taking a nap. Isabel whispered into your ear telling you to tell all the kids that it was time for bed.

"Okay kids, its time to go to sleep. Mommy and Daddy are going to sleep too." You said, Motioning to Farlan that he should help put the kids to bed. 

"(y/n), you know what to do next right? You have to kiss the kids goodnight." Isabel informed. 

"Right." You said, understanding that was supposed to be done by the mommy. You kissed each of them, even the bears, on the forehead. "Goodnight kids." You said.

"Goodnight." Isabel said. "Goodnight daddy." She said to Farlan.

"Good night lily." Farlan said. He looked at you, his cheeks growing pink again. "Goodnight (y/n)." He said innocently. You smiled.

"Goodnight Dot." Farlan smiled back. Isabel was Peeking, while she 'slept'. 

"Wait, that's not how you say goodnight. Haven't you watch tv before?" Isabel asked, sitting up now. Levi just sat here on his side, looking nowhere in particular. "A mommy has to kiss daddy Goodnight, and then you lay down, then say goodnight." Isabel said, wondering how they didn't know what to do. Especially Farlan, he lives with her.

"You want us to kiss again?!" Farlan asked (more like whispered) to his younger sister who was pouting. 

"Yes and you got to do it right, not like how you did it for when Dot was going to work." Isabel was once again pressuring you and Farlan to 'Kiss like mommies and daddies do'. Farlan was going red in the face again.

'Maybe I'm just thinking about this too much.' Isabel thought. 'It's probably not as fun with me telling them what to do. But I really wanted it this way. UGH.' Isabel mentally struggled. While she was thinking, she noticed that you were still confused about how Isabel wanted it to go. 

"So Lily, how am I supposed to say goodnight again?" You ask, forgetting what she said a few moments ago. Isabel thought for a moment, still choosing whether to tell them or to let them just play. "Um.. You have to kiss, lay down, then say goodnight." Isabel said, less demanding this time. She thought she might have said the wrong choice, but she changed her mind when you leaned in, ready to kiss Farlan. It was pretend after all.

You got closer and closer, only inches away, Farlan's face was deep red now, he shut his eyes tight. Levi and Isabel watched the two of you, the both of them watched for different reasons though. You were about to kiss Farlan, when Miss carol walks into the living room, telling the four of you that it was time for your naps.  You stopped leaning into Farlan and He sat there, waiting for something to happen, but when he heard his mom's voice, he opened his eyes, and sighed. He couldn't tell whether it was relief or sadness.

The four of you headed to the bedroom, to get ready to take ya'll naps. You and Isabel laid in the same bed, while Levi and Farlan laid in the other.

"I had fun playing house, lily." You said, smiling to her. 

"Really?" Isabel asked. "I thought you weren't having fun since I kept telling you what to do." She confessed.

"Yep, And even though you told me what to do, I felt as if you were reminding me what to do, cause i forgot. Next time, you and Levi should be the mommy and daddy." You said honestly.

Isabel didn't know how to react to that, If her and Levi were the mommy and daddy, they would have to do all that stuff, but Isabel wouldn't be able to bring herself to do it, she thought of levi as a brother, and that's just gross to kiss your brother.(Again - 4 year old mind.)

 Isabel kept thinking on that fact, but when she got bored of thinking, she fell asleep. You were already sleep a while ago, and Farlan was also sleep. But not Levi, he was tired at all. I guess you would say he was taught not to sleep during the day. He got up out the bed he was laying in and went in the living room, where Miss carol was sitting on the couch and watched tv. Miss carol understood why Levi wasn't tired, and let him stay with her to watch some NCIS.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**~About 2 Hours Later~**

 

Isabel woke up first and made her way to the bathroom, knowing if she didn't her mom would be mad. After going to the bathroom, she went in the  living room and saw Levi sitting next to Miss carol. Isabel sat next to Levi on the couch and leaned on his shoulder,still a bit drowsy, but awake at the same time.

Soon after, You and Farlan come out the room, yawning. They both sit on the couch, on the other side of Miss carol. The five of you, sat on the couch, now watching some old western movie, Miss carol was watching. 

It was around dinner time now. Miss Carol had heated up some leftovers from the other night, which was baked chicken and mashed potatoes. You all ate happily and it was getting late, your parents should be here soon. After you were done eating, the four of you sat in the middle of he floor in the bedroom, talking about childish things, such as what would happen if Spongebob and Mickey mouse got in a fight. This conversation started from Farlan and Isabel talking about the way an episode of Mickey mouse clubhouse went. 

Other then that, Isabel also thought of something else. That you and Levi had to leave to go home soon, and it was just going to be her and Farlan again. Isabel knew this, but she didn't want you to leave, you nor Levi, but there was no way to prevent it when the time came. And without a doubt, the doorbell rang, signaling that your mom and dad were here now. 

You gasped aloud, "Mommy and Daddy are here! Yay!" With that you ran out the room and into the living room, here you saw your mommy and Daddy standing at the door. The other three following close behind you. 

Isabel overheard the conversation your dad, mom, and Miss Carol were having. It was something about a new thing for the kids. "Is it for me too?" She asked innocently. They all laughed. 

"Yes, we got you guys a gift, but you will see it next time you get into your mommy's Car, m'kay?" Your dad assured her. "Miss Carol, want me to go hook it up?" He asked Isabel mom. She agreed politely. Her and your mom walked outside to help.

 

**~Short 3rd person POV~**

 

As the adults went to 'hook up the stuff, the kids were saying goodbye. Levi had already said his goodbyes to Farlan and Isabel and made his way towards your mom's car. Farlan was saying his goodbyes to you, while Isabel stood in the walkway, she had also already said her goodbyes to you and Levi. Farlan was the only one left. 

"Bye dot, I'll see you next time." You said to him, smiling and waving. You began heading out the door,when Farlan grabbed your hand, stopping you before you could get too far. You turned around to look at him 

He had his head hung down, hiding his flushed cheeks. You were concerned and got closer to him. "Dot?" Was all you asked. he raised his head and you saw his blushed face. He somewhat looked like he was about to cry. 

He looked into your (e/c) eyes, and hugged you. Levi looked back, wondering what was taking so long, he could see you and Farlan standing in front the door. Isabel watched, not very interested, but was bored at the time. 

After Farlan hugged you, he reverted back to his original stance, but his hands were still on your shoulders. He felt tense, you could fell him shaking by his grip on you. "Dot? What's wron-" you were stopped mid sentence, for Farlan had leaned in and kissed you on the lips. You were shocked by his sudden action and didn't do anything. Everyone was watching now, except the adults. 

Farlan backed away from the kiss, his face flushed, pure red covered more than his cheeks. "G-goodbye h-honey." Farlan stuttered out before running into his room,leaving everyone in shock.

It was a moment before they regained consciousness, when your mom walked in telling you to come on. You quickly go to the car and buckled up, seeing the surprise your parents were talking about, but you were too confused by what happened, then it clicked, Farlan said goodbye, like they did on the TV. Levi was also shocked by the situation, even though it wasn't clear, he knew what happened. And he was shocked. 

Isabel ran into the room after Farlan to tell Him something.

  _(_ Didn't I say it was short) 

 

 

**~Back to Isabel's POV~**

(This is the 2nd idea I had for the ending - _'Angry Isabel'_ )

 Isabel ran into the room,knowing exactly where Farlan was. Hiding under his blanket. "Farlan, you did it! You did the kiss right." She said happily, knowing that Farlan did know how to do it. 

Isabel could hear his muffled stutters. "B-be quiet about that!" He said, rather whispering then yelling. 

Isabel was confused. She was happy but Farlan was sad, again. She sat on her bed. "Dot, why do you do that?" She asked wanting answer but didn't get it. "Dot! Why?" She asked more demanding. 

"W-why what?" He asked under the sheets. 

Isabel was slightly annoyed. "Why do you hide under your blanket, right when (y/n) leaves. You never talk to me after. Are you mad at me?!" Isabel asked tears beckoning to fall. 

Farlan shifted in the covers. "I'm too tired. Just .. go to sleep." He said, which only annoyed Isabel more.

"You always say that!" Isabel grabbed Farlan's sheets, and pulled them off of him and onto the floor. "Why are you always like that?!" Isabel asked, trying not to be so loud that it gets Miss Carol's attention, although truthfully,she didn't care.

Farlan looked at his younger sister, who had tears rolling down her face. His face was still bloodshot red from embarrassment, but he looked at her with concern. "Lily, I-I.." Farlan stuttered.

Isabel stopped him there, she looked at him with a mix of anger and confusion. She wondered why Farlan kept acting this way, she would always reach out for an answer, but he would always deny the questions. She was done with Farlan and his problems. Maybe it was because of Isabel, maybe it wasn't, but Farlan needed to say something. "Why do you always hide under the blanket when (y/n) leaves, Why?!" She finally asked.

Farlan looked down, his face getting even redder, but Isabel didn't care, she ordered Farlan to give her answers. "L-lily, I-I can't t-tell you." He stuttered out. This only made Isabel more mad, he was dodging the question again.

"Dot, why not? Why can't you answer me? Your face is always like that whenever your with (y/n), but not with me!" Isabel had tears in her eyes, but she still was mad and angry at Farlan. 

Farlan contemplated whether he should tell Isabel why or not, but finally came up with the answer. "Lily, i-it's because I-I ... I l-like (y/n)." He said under his breath, his hot tears falling from his eyes. Isabel barely heard him.

"You what?" She asked, calming down her yelling as she saw her brother cry, she was now more concerned for why he was crying. Isabel thought it was because of her yelling at him. She walked closer to Farlan, asking again, but calmer, as he covered his face. "You what?" 

He answered a little louder than before, just loud enough for Isabel to hear. "I-I like (y/n)." He said, wiping his tears. Isabel was still confused.

"And what's wrong with that, I like (y/n) too. That doesn't mean you could be mean to me, unless you want (y/n) as your younger sister instead of me." Isabel said, thinking over what was going on. 'Did Farlan really hate me that much?' she thought to herself. 

(Continued later in chapter.)

 

* * *

 

 

**~Back to Isabel's POV~**

(This is the 1st idea I had for the ending - 'Concerned Isabel')

 

Isabel walked into her and Farlan's bedroom, Farlan was under his sheets again as usual. He would always do this once you left, but this time it was different. Isabel noticed this and asked him a question.

"Dot, Are you okay? After you kissed (y/n), you were really red, like an apple." She said innocently. Dot didn't say anything, Isabel was worried. She listened to Farlan hard breathing and asked again. "Hey, are you Okay?" She gently touched the sheet which Farlan was underneath. 

He jolted under her touch. "I-I'm fine, J-just tired." He said rather quickly. "Goodnight Lily." He said as he shifted in the sheets. 

"Mommy says it's not good to have a red face like that, you could be sick!" Isabel exclaimed, she was worried for her older brother. "Come on Dot, Let's go to mommy." Isabel said as she pulled the sheets of Farlan, she saw his tinted face.

She reached in to feel his forehead, like Miss Carol would do when Isabel was sick, but Farlan smacked her hand away. "No, I'm okay!" Farlan said as he stood from his laying position, trying to stop Isabel from going to go get Miss carol. 

"You keep saying that, but when you be sneezing and coughing, you might die!" Isabel said, convincing him to go to their mom, but he still denied.

"But I'm not sick, I know!" He said, trying not to be too loud, getting Miss carol attention.

"How do you know?' Isabel asked, now standing in front of Farlan, she could barely fell his warm breath on her face. "You always say that, especially when (y/n) leaves. And you never talk to me at night anymore! Maybe your belly hurts, but i don't know! We need to tell mommy!" Isabel said, purposely trying to get Miss Carol to come in their room, but she was too busy still watching the western movie.

Farlan's face got darker, Isabel only grew more worried. "I'm not sick, It's just ... (y-y/n)" He said quietly. Isabel didn't hear what he said, even though she was standing right in front of him.

"What? Did (y/n) do this, is she sick too?" Isabel asked, Farlan turned his head away from his younger sister. "What about (y/n)?"

"Farlan spoke loud enough for Isabel to hear this time. "I-I think I like (y-y/n)." Farlan confessed. Isabel was still confused.

"So, i like (y/n) too, but I'm not sick." She said, trying to understand. "She's like our sister, and your supposed to like your sisters and brothers, mommy says so."

 

* * *

 

 

**~Continued ending~**

 

Farlan was a little more embarrassed now. "It's not like that, Levi says it's more like 'love'." He said, his voice shaking.

Isabel was stunned, 'Love? _Love?_ Farlan _Loves_ (y/n)?', "But Dot, I thought you liked her like I did, like brother and sister. You can't _love_ your sister." Isabel was so confused on the situation.

"Yeah, but this is different, she isn't my sister, you are, and I thought you would have understood." He said his pink cooling down some.

"How could I understand what love is? I don't love anybody." Isabel said honestly, wondering why he would say that.

"Well, your always talking with Levi and you seem happier with him, so I thought you loved him like i did (y/n)." Farlan said, telling Isabel what he has thought ever since Levi came.

"No, I thought of him like was my brother." Isabel said, but truthfully, she didn't understand what Farlan meant, 'Why would I love Levi, he is just an older brother to me, right?' She thought about this for a moment.

Farlan stood there, wondering what Isabel was thinking about. "I'm sorry, It was just what I thought and beside, I -"

"Hey guys, it's time to go to sleep, get in your beds, and I'll turn off the light." Miss Carol said when she walked into their room, A commercial had came on and she had to make sure the two of them were in bed. "Goodnight Lily and Dot." She said as she turned off the light and walked away, leaving their bedroom door open.

It was once quiet again in their room, Isabel laid in her bed thinking about what just happened and how it related to the other things that would happen. 'If Dot loves (y/n), then that means the other times his face was red like that, he still loved her. But that doesn't make sense.' Isabel couldn't put two and two together, she was so confused.

Then she remembered what Farlan had said about her and Levi. 'Could Levi and I really love each other? But that just be so gross, i still think of him as a brother. But, they way Farlan likes (y/n), is it the same?' Isabel had a small blush crossing her face, but it was too dark and late to realize it was there. Isabel went to sleep thinking about how this night could have gone differently.

 

* * *

 

 

**~Meanwhile on your side of the story~**

You were still shocked about what had just happened, but when you realized that Farlan was only pretending, You were calm again. You fell asleep on that matter. Levi on the other hand could't close his eyes in the moving car. He thought about the kiss as well, though from his point of view, he didn't know whether to congratulate Farlan or be jealous of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for not updating in a long while. You might have noticed, my writing style seemed to have changed, either that or I'm crazy. Sorry of it is worse. Tell me what is wrong and I'll fix it. 
> 
> As always- Hope you enjoyed reading. Bye bye :)


	11. Levi's Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tells his past to your parents, while you slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such a Procrastinator. :(

**Levi POV**

 

You were surprised by what had just happened. You couldn't even sit still in your seat by the way you were fidgeting.

 

Levi watched as you did this. "(Y/n) are you okay? You don't look so good." He stated.

 

You stopped moving and looked at him nervously, Levi was wondering why you were acting like this. But honestly, he already knew and was just playing the dumb card. "..Um.... n-nothing." You said and looked back out your window. You whispered under your breath, so Levi couldn't hear what you had said.

 

Levi just dismissed the awkward situation. He also looked out his window and watched the blurred lights fly by quickly. As he did this, he as well thought of what just happened with you and Farlan.

 

On the outside, he would be congratulating Farlan, but inside, secretly, he was jealous. Because even though you, Farlan, and Isabel are still too young to realize real feelings, Levi understood all of it.

 

When he saw Farlan kiss you, on the lips at that, Levi had this nasty feeling in his gut. But Farlan was his friend and he already told Farlan that he was alright with Farlan liking you. But for some reason, Levi came to notice he likes you too.

 

But one thing confused him, he was your brother now. He doesn't know if it is okay to like your sister like that. He just thought that it was just really strong brotherly love. He probably wouldn't be able to do what Farlan did because he was only your brother.

 

Levi broke his view from the window to look at you. Your head was turned to the window as well, leaning on the door. Even though Levi was buckled in and on his booster seat, he was still able to reach you. Or at least your hand.

 

He held it softly, squeezing it only just enough. You slowly turned your head towards him, your eyes closed. You were asleep. This just made Levi think, 'how long was I thinking to myself that she had enough time to fall asleep'.

 

He watched your calm face sleep, seeing your chest slowly move up and down by your breathing. Then he seen your foot kick the air, he was then distracted by a certain thought. 'Is she still sleepwalking?' He thought that the last 'walk' was the end of it. You said so yourself, or at least mad him assume that.

 

Luckily he was just exaggerating things, you were only getting situated in your uncomfortable booster seat. Levi still held your hand, rolling his thumb over the back of your palm. You shifted your head to rest on the seat cushion better, giving Levi a direct look to your beauty.

 

Then he thought that Farlan should be the one that was jealous of him. Since Levi was your brother, he could get closer to you. He saw you in your secret moments, ones barely anyone else sees. This made Levi feel slightly better, he began not to care about the kiss anymore. The kiss. Levi mentally face-palmed himself, he wanted to forget about the kiss for now.

 

Thinking about that made Levi take a quick glance at your lips, which actually lasted a couple minutes. He thought maybe it was okay for siblings to love each other, in that way. But one side of him fought with that thought, it keeps telling him it was wrong. Levi had no reason for it, he just had a gut feeling. Every time he thought about it, something inside hurt. He didn't understand why it had hurt so much, only if he knew why it was so wrong, to begin with.

 

"Hey, Levi?" Your mother called to him from the driver's seat, your dad had also fallen asleep along with you. "You still awake back there?" She asked. Levi quickly took his hand back and answered her, he held the hand that had held yours - remembering your touch. "Well, how was it? Another day at Miss Carol's house, did you have fun?"

 

"Yes," Levi responded. "We didn't do much, just played a few games."

 

"really, what did you play?" Your mom said as she glanced at Levi through the rear view mirror.

 

"House. (y/n) and Farlan were the mom and dad, and I and Isabel were the kids." While Levi said this, he remembered how much fun the four of you were having, only pretending to be a family. Even though Levi felt as if Farlan and Isabel were already family, he knew they weren't. Realizing this made Levi think if you and your parents were his actual family now, He thought that maybe he was just wondering through places again, like with the old lady.

 

Although the old lady was nice enough to let Levi stay with him, she still wasn't family, especially not blood-related. There is only one family that can blood related, the original family. Levi began to remember his mother that he left a few years ago, he always wanted to go back and see how she had been doing, except that didn't go as planned.

 

"Levi? You went quiet, everything alright?" Your mom asked concerned.

 

"Yes, everything is alright," Levi said, kinda sad. "It's just, I ... I remember my old family, that's all."

 

Your mom began to feel bad for Levi, but she was curious. "What was your old family like?" Now that she remembers it, she just thought Levi was homeless.

 

Levi understood why your mother was asking this, but he didn't know if he should tell her about his past. While thinking whether he should tell her or not, he didn't realize he was already talking about it. "Well, I did have a mom and a dad, but my dad left me when I was around two years. I don't really remember him very well, but I remember my mother. She used to be a preschool teacher until she had me, that's when she had quit. Since she used to be a teacher, I was taught things every day, although sometimes I didn't understand them. By the time I was three, along with talking and walking, I was able to read, write, and solve problems correctly. My mom would show me off to all of her friends, but I think they were all jealous, the bad jealous. I usually helped my mom with chores and work around the house, but I could never clean as well as she could." Levi went silent for a second, thinking about all the little things that described his mother.

 

Your mother couldn't think of anything to say, she was trying to put the pieces together. Such as how Levi was all alone, like when she first met him and asked for his parents, he said he had none. Maybe she died, but did he have foster parents? And why did he look as if he was homeless, how did he change so drastically.

 

"So,Uh .. Levi," Your mother began. "How did you, um .., lose your mom and end up with us? I mean, if you want to talk about it of course" She said.

 

Levi snapped out of his trance for a second to answer your mom. "I don't mind, but I don't like remembering it." Levi paused, gathering up his courage to be able to confess what he thinks was the worst idea he had probably made. "One night, while I was just a few months from being four, I was already in bed and falling asleep. My mom was probably cleaning, watching tv or something, but Something was off. Even though I was tired and ready to just fall asleep, I couldn't. As I laid in my bed, I could faintly hear my mom outside my room, I just couldn't think of what she was doing. Then something terrible happened .... "

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

_(FlashBack)_

 

**3rd Person POV**

 

 

 

In the middle of the night, around 11:00, A strange man was wondering around a small neighborhood, carrying an unusually big black bag. He would walk up to random houses and slowly turn the knob, only to see they were locked, until he found a certain house. The strange man turned the knob more and pushed the door softly, the door was silent as it slowly open, probably because of it's constant cleaning. He noticed the lights were off in the living room and the dining room, he began to think that the people in the house were already asleep. Once completely inside, he looked around the living room. There wasn't much to look at, the strange man thought this was the house of a poor family, but when he kept walking past the living room and into the dining room, he was mistaken.

 

The family had diamond and glass antiques lying all around the room. The man picked up a miniature clock, and examined it closely, he then stuck it in his pocket. As he continued to look around the room, he noticed there was a light illuminating the room. he followed the direction of the light to the kitchen, where he found a middle-aged woman washing the dishes. The man quickly hid and waited for an opening. Once done with the dishes the woman walked out the kitchen, the man, who was standing around the corner, quickly took hold of her and grabbed a nearby knife in the kitchen. He held on to her tightly as she struggled for freedom, he put the knife to her throat and whispered in her ear.

 

"Listen," His raspy voice began. "If you don't want to be hurt, You better shut up and stop squirming. I want you to show me where all of your most expensive things are, and then I want all of your money." He pressed it harder on her throat. "I don't want any problems, okay, so just go with it. Is there anyone else in this house of yours, You live alone?" He asked

 

The woman slowly shook her head, and stopped resisting in the man's grip. "No, I am the only one in the house." She said confidently.

 

The man pushed her slightly, signaling her to show him where the stuff was, she moved with caution as she was still trapped between the man and the knife. One of her hands were useable, but only to be able to put her things in the man's black bag. "This is where I keep all of the things you want." She said.

 

"What about the money, where do you keep that?" he asked aggressively. The woman trembled, not wanting to go past the kitchen. She lied when she said she lived alone and knew that if she went past the kitchen, then she would wake him up. But it was already too late, Because within the room just past the kitchen was a little boy, the woman's 4-year-old son. The boy was sleep but had woken up a few minutes before. He couldn't tell what was going on outside his room, and he was curious. So, being the curious boy he was, got out of his bed and made his way towards his bedroom door.

 

He slowly turned the knob until it opened all the way, the black haired boy slowly made his way down the hall into the dining room, where he saw the back of a very tall man. The boy didn't know who it was, he hasn't known any males close to his mother since his father left. He began to think maybe it was his father, but he quickly disbelieved this fact. The boy had analyzed the situation, noticing what was going on. The man held tightly onto his mother, unknown to the knife on her neck, and they both stood near a countertop on the other side of the room.

 

The boy continued walking slower until he was slightly behind the man, just not too close. He looked around to see the dim light illuminating the room, where he saw his mother stuffing various objects into a black bag. The boy questioned why she would do this, she never taught him about any of this. Then the boy spoke, giving away his position.

 

"Mommy?" He asked. The tall man quickly turned around, noticing the small boy.

 

The strange man still held the woman and tightened the grip on the knife in his hand. "What?! I thought you said you lived alone!" he yelled angrily at the woman.

 

"D-don't hurt him!" The woman began to let tears crowd her eyes as she thought of how to save her only son. She knew if she made a wrong move, the strange man would kill her possibly, then harm her boy. There was no way to escape this situation. Then it sparked in her mind, 'escape'. "L-Levi, run! Hurry, out the front door! Go!" she yelled to her son.

 

The man tightened his grip on her and pushed the knife into her throat, already piercing the skin. "Shut up!" He said loudly in the woman ear.

 

The boy stood silently and watched the strange man slide the sharp knife against his mother's neck slowly. Even though he heard his mother's orders, he didn't follow them. "B-but mommy?" He questioned as he began to slowly walk towards the two older people. "Wha-what's going on mommy? Wh-who is he?" The boy asked his feet trembling more with each step, and with every step, another tear fell from his mother's eyes.

 

"Levi, I'm not telling you again! Run, Now!!" She didn't feel like arguing right now, so she forcibly used her motherly voice to order her little boy to run. This time, he listened and began his way towards the front door, once there he noticed it was already opened and pushed it wider for him to run with ease. As Levi ran his bare feet stepped on countless tree branches and puddles. He didn't completely understand what was happening, but he knew that he had to run, because that's what his mother told him to do, and she is never wrong.

 

Levi ran into a nearby alleyway, wondering if this was far enough to satisfy his mother. He slowed down as he found a dead end inside the small alleyway, he then came to a stop. Levi had only just realized that he was scared beyond anything, his hot tears rolled down his face and into his palms. Levi's legs became weak as he thought of what was being done to his mother, he fell to his knees and cried aloud.

 

"M-Mommy! W-Why di-did I have to r-run? It-it's cold here! I'm s-scared!" With that, Levi crawled to the side of the alleyway and rested on the damp wall. He laid on his side and closed his eyes, the confused 4-year old boy had then cried himself to sleep.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

_(Time Skip - The next day(midday - around 12pm))_

 

 

 

Levi had a hard time staying asleep in the noisy alleyway, with the distant dog barking and car honking, but surprisingly slept longer than normal. The alley was still damp and cold, and Levi couldn't stand the constant dripping off an unknown liquid. Levi sat up, now being able to see his surroundings, and looked around. He at first didn't know why he was there, but then he remembered his traumatizing night. Levi then realized that his mother could still be in harm, but what was he to do. Levi quietly panicked, not knowing whether to bring the police into it or to just go solve it himself. He was a smart kid, He thought, maybe he could persuade the strange man into giving his mother back.

 

Levi decided to at least go back to the house, and then he would probably have a plan by then. He stood up out of the dirt and attempted to dust himself off, but the dirt was stuck to his wet pajamas. Levi mentally scolded himself for being so filthy, his mother would be so angry.

 

Once Levi got out of the alleyway, he realized something: He was lost. He didn't recognize any of the landmarks or street names as he walked farther down the path. He didn't know how to get home, and he didn't want to ask anyone for directions. Why? Because every person Levi saw recently was either lying on the side of the road(Homeless) or they looked they would hurt or kidnap him(Thugs), That's when Levi figured out that he was in what his mother called the 'bad side' of town. And so far, he didn't like it. The smell of something rotting mixed with alcohol and cigarettes clogged Levi's nostrils.

 

Levi continued walking down the road until he saw someone that stood out from the rest: An elderly woman. As she sat on the wall she seemed to be slightly older than the rest of the people on the street, and if anything, she looked the most civilized. Levi quickly walked over to her to ask for her help.

 

He stood in front the old woman. "Excuse me?" He began. "Can you help me, please?"

 

The lady looked up from the ground, her two mismatched eyes enchanting Levi. She smiled a sweet smile and agreed to listen to Levi's Story. Afterward, she felt sorry for the boy and rose from the floor. "Alright, well let's go to your house and check on your mother." She said, then turned and motioned for another person to come. It was a man, he had white grayish hair and was a tall, well-tanned man who was nicely built.

 

"Hey Joshua, me and this young boy are going to go to his house to help his mother from a 'strange man'. We might need your help in case something comes up. Do you mind coming?" Her soothing voice asked.

 

The man, supposedly named Joshua smiled as he looked at Levi. "Of course, I will, Just let me tell Micheal real quick." With that, he ran down the road and around a corner. He soon came back and greeted the two again. "Alright, let's get going, where is your house, uh...?"

 

"Levi." He told Joshua, and the old woman, his name. "And... I am sorta lost." Both the adults were surprised by this fact. "When I ran here it was dark and I couldn't really see where I was going." He confessed.

 

Joshua seemingly scratched his head as the old woman tried to think of what to do. "Well, do you know your address, I'm sure we can find it that way?" She said to Levi.

 

Levi was surprised he didn't think of that, maybe because he was distracted by other emotions. Levi then told his address and even described the house. Joshua had never really heard the place, but the elderly lady did. So they set out on their way. They turned many corners, and walked down many roads, This made Levi think - How far did he really run?

 

After what felt like 20 minutes, they finally arrived at the greenish looking house. The first thing Levi noticed was that the front door was still open, he then ran towards the house and went inside. Joshua quickly went after him and the old lady followed slowly. Joshua finally caught up to Levi, who was standing around in the dining room, which seemed empty.

 

"They were right here. Where could they have gone?" He complained. He went down the hall and passed his room, opening the door to his mother's room. The room was a complete mess, Levi knew there was something wrong because his mother would never have her room this dirty. Levi panicked.

 

Joshua had followed Levi into his mother's room and tried to calm Levi down. "Look, Levi, I don't think your mom is still here, she probably left to get away from the 'strange man'." He said, but to be honest, he didn't know how to make him feel better. Luckily what he said, sort of, worked.

 

"Does this mean she will be back? Or will she come to find me?" Levi asked, feeling his tears begging to come out. Joshua stayed silent, to Levi this meant that either Joshua didn't know or that She wasn't coming back. Levi defensively ran out of the room and ran into The elderly woman, he hugged her tight and cried.

 

The three of them stayed in the house for a while longer, maybe just a few hours, trying to calm down Levi. Joshua told Levi that since there was no one in the house and that the police or someone was going to probably close up the house, Levi should stay with the elderly woman and him. Levi didn't necessarily disagree because he knew what was going to happen to the house. Once Levi was satisfied with staying in the house long enough, they prepared to leave by gather some clothes, food, and other things.

 

The elderly woman then asked Levi something. "Is there anything that you want to take with you, something to remember your mother? We can wait." She said. Levi had to think for a moment before leaving Joshua and the elderly woman in the doorway. Levi soon came back with two things, A teddy bear, and a locket.

 

Levi showed the things to them and began to describe them."This is the teddy bear my mother got for a baby shower, but she put it away because she said I needed to grow up and that it was childish. And this locket has a picture of me and my parents, but my father's side of the photo was torn out." Levi had some sort of relief that he had something that would help him not forget where he came from.

 

They finally made their way out of the house and back on the road. They took the same roads and turns back to the street they were originally on, it was beginning to get dark. Levi had to get used to being around this part of town, even if he didn't like it. The elderly woman showed Levi to where she had stayed. It was a small house, just two rooms, and one bathroom, but it was what she could afford.

 

"This is where you can be Levi, do you mind sharing a room?" She asked. Levi nodded no, and looked at the room. It was also small and had one bed. "Levi you have to share with Micheal, Joshua's little brother. Okay?"

 

"Yes,.. um ..." Levi just realized, he didn't even know her name. "What is your name?" He asked.

 

She smiled. "Oh my original name is complicated, and my nickname 'died' a while ago, just call me Madam, like the others do." She said with a saddened face, which confused Levi.

 

"Others?" Levi wondered.

 

"Yes, there are a lot of people who know me around here, we are all like a big family. I can introduce them all to you tomorrow since it is getting dark. I am going to see what I can make for dinner and we all should be asleep by nighttime." She said as she looked around for another set of blankets and pillows. "Since you can be in here with Micheal, Joshua will sleep in the living room." With that she walked out the room, leaving Levi to himself.

 

As he looked around the small dusty room, he made use of himself. He started cleaning. Levi picked up trash and neatened the bed, even though he was about to go to sleep in it, along with a person named Michael. Levi then began to wonder what Michael was like. If he was Joshua's brother, then that means that they look alike, right?

 

After a while, Madam walked back into the small room, alongside her a small brown-haired boy. The boy's brown eyes widened as he saw Levi stand in the center of the room, Levi thought that this boy must've been Micheal, But why did he and Joshua look so different?

 

"Levi, This is Micheal, I found him wandering in the street. How about the two of you get to know each other while I go make dinner." Madam smiled kindly and pushed Micheal closer to Levi.

 

Micheal put out his hand with a bright smile. "Hi! I'm Micheal! I'm so happy we found someone who was around my age. How old are you, I'm 6 now?" He spoke so fast, Levi had trouble understanding it all.

 

Levi shook Micheal's hand and answered him. "I'm 4, I'm about to turn 5 in December." He said calmly.

 

"Well, our age is close enough, we can still be friends though alright." Micheal had finally let go of Levi's hand and went to sit on the bed, Levi followed.

 

"So Micheal, what do you usually do here?" Levi asked, realizing that there was nothing in the house except for beds, a couch, a table, and kitchen supplies.

 

Micheal had to think for a moment. "Well, there isn't much to do in the house, so I go outside for the day and run around the neighborhood," Micheal said happily. "You can come with me tomorrow and I can show you around, But not today because it is too dark for us to go out now."

 

The sound of a door opening then closing could be heard, and felt throughout the house. "Micheal, Madam, I'm home." Joshua's voice softly ran through the small home.

 

Micheal basically jumped off the bed to go greet his brother. "Joshua! Your home! Look, I made a new friend, Joshua!" Micheal told his older brother as he hugged his leg.

 

Levi walked out of the room slowly and greeted Joshua. Madam was just done with the cooking and told the boys to come to the table to eat.

 

"Hey Levi, did you get used to the house yet?" Joshua asked the small boy, Levi nodded a yes as the three of them walked to the wooden dining room table. Madam had put down a bowl filled with what looked like beans, she also took a seat, right next to Levi. They began to eat but in silence. Levi was used to eating without speaking, but somehow the air felt tense as if someone had to say something.

 

Joshua broke the silence by starting a small conversation. "So Madam, now that we have another set of feet to watch over, Are you going to show him around and tell him what to and not to do?" He asked, obviously talking about Levi.

 

Madam laughed sarcastically but sounded soft. "Oh Joshua, you say that like it is a bad thing. I'm pretty sure they wouldn't mind at all, And I'll take both the boys with me tomorrow, so you can go get some work done and earn some money. If ya'll don't sleep late that is." Madam continued eating after reassuring Joshua.

 

"Yay!" Shouted Micheal. "Me and Madam get to show Levi around! Levi, you can meet the other children around here okay." Micheal said with much excitement.

 

Levi didn't really know that they kept so many kids on the bad side of town, but he was now one of the children. One of the children who lived in the part of town that had no authorities, where burglars and murderers roam free because the cops can't handle them. The part of town where people are so poor that they have to beg and plead for the littlest of things. Will he have to beg like that, will he become so hungry and dehydrated that his ribs, and other bones, will start showing, or will his life shorten because he isn't able to acquire the things to keep him growing and surviving. (Not my opinion, just what I presume Levi's mother told him about the 'bad side'. A~nd a child's imagination.)

 

All the thinking Levi did about his new life, kinda scared him a bit. He began to wonder why all this had to happen to him, why couldn't he just stay with his mother in the small house they had. He doesn't even know if she is still alive or not. Levi's head started to hurt from all the stressful thinking, he didn't want to be thinking like this, because he should be grateful that Madam and Joshua had taken him in. But at that moment, It didn't matter, Levi began to think that his life was tearing apart, everything was going for the worse.

 

As Levi ate, small droplets of tears fell to his plate. After a while, he stopped eating and silently cried as Madam, Joshua, and Micheal laughed cheerfully and carried on with their conversation. Levi felt so invisible and unknown in their happy family.

 

Levi quickly wiped the tears off of his cheeks and set his spoon down. "I'm done eating." He said trying not to look the three in the eye.

 

Madam stopped their conversation after hearing Levi get up from the table and head toward the kitchen. "Levi? Are you done already,You didn't eat much?" She said.

 

"I know, I wasn't really that hungry. That's all." Levi responded as he threw away the food and set the plate in the sink. "I'm tired now so, I'll go lay down and go to sleep." He said, slight sadness seeping through his teeth. But somehow, as he walked towards the room, no one knew that he was going to go in the room, lay down, and probably cry himself to sleep. To him, of course, no one would notice, they haven't known him long enough to realize the difference in his tone, unlike his mother.

 

She would always find out when Levi was down or angry at something or someone. She would comfort him and calm him down, then put him to rest with sweet dreams and nothing to worry about for the night. As Levi laid on the hard mattress and under the thin blankets, he remembered how much he was going to miss his mother and how much he loved her. Levi laid closer to the wall as he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the chit-chat of his new family in the other room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_(Timeskip -The next morning)_

 

 

 

In the early morning, around 8:00, Levi was the only one up. Having to be awake early in his home, he was used to waking up early and it just happened naturally. Levi sat up and realized he wasn't alone in the bed. He looked next to him, just to see Micheal still asleep next to him. For a moment, Levi forgot that he had to share a bed, He hadn't shared a bed since he was an infant. Being careful, Levi was able to sneak past Micheal and manage to climb of the rickety bed. 

 

Levi made his way out of the room and down the hall into the bathroom. After using it, Levi went into the Living room, seeing that Joshua was also still asleep, Levi turned around and walk towards the last room, the one Madam slept in. Levi was hoping she wasn't asleep, he didn't want to be the only one to wake up early.

 

He knocked softly on the door, no answer. Levi felt alone once more, even though he was around people - they were just all asleep. He knocked once more and got discouraged when no one answered again. Levi turned around and began to think where he could sit until someone else woke up. Then suddenly the door he been knocking on opened, and appeared an elderly lady - it was Madam.

 

"Levi? What are you doing up?" She asked quietly.

 

"I woke up, I always get up this early in the morning." He told her honestly.

 

"Oh, well, you want some breakfast? Come on I'll get you some toast." Madam then walked out of her room, shut the door, and continued down the hall, Levi followed. 

 

"Madam?" Levi asked as Madam got the bread out. "How long until Micheal and Joshua get up?" 

 

"They wake up around 12:00, it will be awhile before they wake. Why?" She asked as she placed the bread in the toaster.

 

"Nothing. Just wanted to know. Are you still going to show me around?" Levi sat at the table.

 

"Sure, we can go in a few minutes." Madam handed Levi's toast on a napkin. "Eat first." With that, Madam went back into her room for a few minutes, and Levi ate his toast.

 

 

 

_(Timeskip - like 10 minutes maybe)_

 

Once Madam and Levi were ready, they both headed out the door and into the neighborhood. Levi met a lot of other people, there were families who had pets and children and even elderly people. Levi began to think that the bad side was similar to his side of town, everything seemed about the same. There wasn't really much difference between the two, except for the darker array of colors.

 

Now it was around 1:00 pm at the moment and Madam took Levi back to the house. As Levi walked in, He saw Micheal basically jump into his arms. "Levi! How could you go on without me?! I thought I was going to help Madam show you around, But when I woke up an  hour ago - You were gone!!!!" Micheal faintly yelled/cried in Levi's ear.

 

"It's alright, Micheal," Madam told him. "You can just show him tomorrow, and besides - Levi lives with us now so you will have plenty of time to show him around and have fun." 

 

"That's right," Joshua came out of the bedroom, dressed ready to go somewhere. "But I won't be there to be you two so be careful." Joshua made his way towards the front door, where he stood beside Madam. "I'm off to find a job again, you gonna have dinner ready by the time I come back?" 

 

Madam laughed. "Shut up, you know you aren't coming back until midnight. You try too hard to find a job nowadays." Madam waved goodbye to Joshua as he exited the house. 

 

Micheal ran up beside Madam to wave as well. "Bye, Joshua! See you tomorrow!!" Micheal knew that Joshua wouldn't come home until late, so he got used to it. Levi also waved, silently, as Joshua slowly disappeared into the noisy neighborhood.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_(Timeskip - A year later)_

 

 

 

Levi has been with the Madam, Micheal, and Joshua for a whole year now. He has learned so much and is welcomed in the small neighborhood. At the moment, Micheal and Levi were playing outside with a few of the other neighborhood kids. The sun was beginning to go down and all the kids were being called to their homes, Levi and Micheal  had tread home together, without anyone telling them. 

 

"Hey Levi, I'm going to miss you. You know when we leave tonight." Micheal said as he kicked some rocks down the road.

 

"Yeah me too," Levi replied. "I wonder if Madam is going to be alright without Joshua and you." Levi didn't know what else to say, Joshua and Micheal have been his family for a year now.

 

Recently Joshua had gotten a job offer to be a model and an errand-man for a well-known magazine, but the thing was, He had to move to where it was, and he would have to constantly move and follow the organization. The head manager had already paid in advance for Joshua's plane tickets and such and told Joshua he could invite one person to accompany him on his travels. Joshua had wanted to take his younger brother with him on his adventure across the country. Tonight would be the last night that the four of them get to eat dinner together, Tonight would be the night they all had to say goodbye.

 

Levi and Micheal finally made it home. "We're Home!!" Micheal yelled throughout the house as he and Levi walked inside. Madam had greeted them at the door, but Joshua was sitting at the table. "Hi, Joshua."

 

"Hey there Micheal, how was your last day with Levi?" He asked as he helped Madam set the table.

 

"We had lots of fun," Micheal began. "We went around and said bye to everyone - even Dannie a couple blocks away, she finally got over the flu. And then we played some kickball with the other kids. Oh, and Walt had given us these lollipops." Micheal pulled out a red raspberry flavored lollipop, Levi pulled out his blueberry flavored one.

 

"Well, that was nice of Walt," Madam said as she set the food down. "Go wash your hands real quick okay." With that, both Levi and Micheal headed to the bathroom to wash their dirty hands. They both arrived back at the table and sat in their normal seats.

 

Tonight's dinner was Micheal's favorite: Grilled cheese and chili. They ate and talked about how much they were going to miss each other and reminiscing about all the fun times they had together. They finally got to the memory of how they met Levi.

 

Joshua was the one speaking at the moment. "Yeah, and Levi you've grown a lot since then. I remember exactly how that day went." It was silent for a moment. "And .. Since you've grown so much, and I'm leaving tonight, there is something I want to give you. Just don't start crying again, Okay?" Joshua left the room for a moment and return soon enough. 

 

He handed Levi a sheet of folded up paper. "This was in the dining room, you know, when we went there. It was placed on top of the table, I was surprised you didn't see it. I didn't want to give it to you sooner because I was waiting until you recovered from it. Sorry if it brings back memories."

 

Levi took the note and opened it, beginning to read his mother's neat handwriting. It read:

 

_To Levi,_

 

_I know I told you to run, and I'm glad you did, but I have to be punished for my actions. The strange man has taken me away and I won't be able to come back. I'm sorry that you have to live through his tragic moment of your life where you lose your mother, but I just wanted to make sure you were safe._

 

_I know I didn't say it as you ran out of this situation, but Bye Levi, Don't forget that I will always love you, even if you don't hear me say it._

 

_Sincerely , your loving mother_

 

 

 

Levi had read the note aloud, reading word for word, imagining his mother writing this, A throat to her neck and tears down her cheeks. Levi got the answers that he wanted a year ago (maybe), but he doesn't know if his mother was still alive or not. Levi didn't want to have false hope, though, he had already told himself that she was gone a long time ago. 

 

"You alright Levi?" Micheal asked him. 

 

Levi turned to him. "Yeah - I'm fine." He said as he wiped the tears on the edge of his eye. "I'm okay."

 

By this time, everyone was done eating and it was time for bed. Levi had neatened up the room since he had been there, they were able to get two beds in the room too, one for Levi and one for Micheal. But since Micheal was leaving and this was his last time he would be laying in his bed, When he goes tomorrow, Madam is going to put away the bedsheets and pillows. Micheals whole side of the room is going to be empty, Levi hadn't slept by himself in a room for a year, now he would feel slightly uneasy. 

 

As Levi and Micheal lay in their beds, they say their final goodbyes. Micheal and Joshua were going to leave in the middle of the night because the plane they have to catch is in the next city over and the plane doesn't leave until around 3 am. They decided to sleep a little before they go on their long ride, But Madam and Levi would not be able to say goodbye then.

 

Micheal was strong until these final moments, where he cried and whimpered about how much he was going to miss his year-old friend. "Levi ... I'm  .. going to miss you ... so much." He was able to say between hiccups. 

 

Micheal was pressuring Levi to cry as well, Levi was also going to miss Micheal, they had become such good friends. "I'm going to miss you too Micheal. Don't forget me alright." *Que Fox and the Hound soundtrack*

 

Micheal nodded, but Levi could not see it in the dark. "Alright, Don't forget me too. I'll come see you again, Okay." Micheal flipped over and faced the wall, Not wanting to Levi to see him ball his eyes out. 

 

Levi also flipped over, but didn't cry, and fell asleep peacefully. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_(There are a lot of Timeskips here - A Couple Months later)_

 

 

 

Levi woke up to the chirping of nearby birds, and the usual road ragers down the block. He hopped out of his bed and glanced to the other side of the room, where he saw nothing but an empty mattress. He walked out the room and went to the bathroom to do his business, then he did his usual routine for getting ready in the morning. Once done he headed to the kitchen to make himself a bowl of cereal.

 

As he ate, he wondered why Madam wasn't up and about yet, usually around now she would be doing clothes or something. Maybe she was just in her room again. Levi set his bowl in the sink and made his way to the bedroom door that belonged to the elderly lady. He knocked once, then twice, and didn't get an answer for neither. He knocked a third time when normally Madam would answer after the third knock. Levi became confused, he thought 'maybe she was still sleeping', but the thing was - she never slept late if anything she was always up early, most of the time before Levi got up.

 

Levi slowly opened the door, not wanting to intrude on anything he called out: "Madam? I'm coming in." He opened the door wider so he could walk in. This was the first time he had ever seen beyond what the door frame showed. He saw a shelf with what looked like soda in jars, and he saw things that would usually show up in a scientific lab of some sort. 

 

Levi continued on with what he was doing originally. He looked at the bed in the corner of the room, and found Madam, By the look of it, she was only sleep. Levi shook her and called her name multiple times, he didn't want to think of the worse possible scenario. He vigorously shook the old woman and began to cry out her name, but he still got no response. Levi didn't know how to react to this - 'is she dead?' He thought repeatedly. He thought about how old she was and just began to panic. Once he finally realized what was happening, he ran out of the house and to the neighbors. He banged on the door as hard as he could, and finally, the owner of the home popped between the cracks.

 

The Man opened the door wide when he realized it was just Levi from next door. "Hey, Levi! Why you at my house so early, w-what's wrong?" He asked as he seen the tears rolling down Levi's cheeks. 

 

"It's Madam! Sh-She not moving, a-and I tried waking her up, b-but it doesn't work!" Levi cried out. The man ran to put on his shoes and then he went out the door, Levi followed him back into his home. They both went to the back room and seen Madam lying on the bed. 

 

Levi stood at the threshold of the room, telling himself it was all a lie. That she wasn't dead. But when the man turned around with a sad face, it broke Levi. He couldn't handle anymore.

 

Levi made a sudden turn and dashed out the door once more. He ran, and ran, and ran, But he didn't know where to run to. Levi didn't want to think about what had happened about two years ago - he didn't want that. Levi slowed down as he ran into unknown territory, a place he didn't know. Levi's legs grew weak and he became tired, Levi fell to his knees and covered his face. It was basically deja vu to him, being in an alleyway, crying, not knowing where he is or where to go. He inched closer to any wall he could find and decided to sit and recollect his thoughts.

 

In the distance, Levi heard police sirens and an ambulance truck. He thought that maybe they were going to towards Madam - maybe they could try to save her. But once again, Levi didn't want false hope. As he thought about how it all ended up like this in the first place, where all his problems started. It all started with that strange man and how he scared his mother into telling Levi to run.

 

Levi decided to at least find his way back home, to his original home, so that he could head in a different direction to start yet another new life. He stood from the dirty ground and headed in the opposite direction he came from. It felt as if Levi walked for hours without stop, but finally, he was starting to recognize some places. After a while, he successfully made it to the house and stood in front of his small house, and started remembering that night. As he started to visualize the scene he also remembered his mother's note, he began to think of how she wrote it with the strange man standing over her shoulder. 

 

Levi tried to hold back his tears and stay strong, he clenched his fists at his sides. Where he felt something in his pocket, it was his mother's note and the blueberry lollipop from a couple months ago, he must've been wearing the same pants. He unfolded the note, and once again read it - just now realizing how much the handwriting looked scribbled and forced. Maybe his mother was crying while she wrote this, or the man forced her rush. 

 

Levi crushed the note in his hands as light tears slid down his cheek, showing just how weak he was. He also began to have such anger towards the strange man, but yet there was nothing he could do - the man could be long gone by now.

 

 'But what if he came back, and to get me as well.' Levi thought to himself. 'What if he has my mother hostage - which means that this letter could be a fake.' Levi began to become scared, thinking the strange man was now looking for him.

 

"I have to run like mom said." Levi whispered. He wanted to turn around and walk away, but something was holding his feet down, telling him that he just couldn't move, maybe it was Levi himself keeping him from moving. On the inside, Levi wanted to stay, he wanted to wait for his mother to return and smile at him as she hugged him tightly. 

 

'W-why is this happening?' Levi was confused and stressed as he thought to himself. 'T-this letter is a lie!' Tears were slowly rolling down his face. 'I-I can't cry to something so, so ch-childish, Joshua told me to not cry anymore.' Levi was trying his best not to cry more or whine but it was getting more and more difficult.

 

"Umm ... Hello?" Levi heard a small voice behind him. He didn't want to turn around, already knowing he was in tears.

 

'I can't face anybody like this, mom would want me to be strong. Maybe if I were to ignore them, they would leave, hopefully.' It was silent for a while, Levi believed that the person had walked away and his planned worked, until he was suddenly tapped on the shoulder.

 

He jumped back and turned, surprised by the sudden direct touch. He looked at the small girl, who looked younger than him by a year. She had pretty (h/c) hair, (s/c) skin, and lovely (e/c) eyes, Levi seemingly became enchanted with her gaze, her scared gaze.

 

'Who is this girl?' He asked himself. 'Her [h/c] hair is all messed up. Was she the one just touch me? Why is she looking at me like that? Is she surprised or scared? I can't tell, her [h/c] is covering her [s/c] face.' 

 

Levi became confused as he didn't know why she was standing there, and why she didn't do anything but stand there and stare at him. 'is she staring because I was crying - I know I'm not supposed to cry, why is she rubbing it in my face.' Levi then realized he was standing in the middle of the road. 'Is it because I was standing here, I hope I didn't look like a complete idiot in the middle of the road. I didn't even mean to stand here, I just walked here randomly.'

 

Levi glanced past the girl to see an older woman, looked to be in her 30's, behind her. She seemed to be running and waving her arms and yelling, but Levi couldn't hear her due to something rumbling and a loud noise, it was a car's engine.

 

Levi turned to his left and noticed a white car, coming in at an unbelievable pace. Levi acted fast as he pulled your frozen figure with him as he backed away from the middle of the road, shutting his eyes tightly. He continued to walk backward until his heels touched the curb of the street and he fell on his back onto the soft grass.

 

Levi opened his eyes to see the girl on his chest crying and choking on her tears, clinging tightly to his shirt, Levi wondered if she was hurt. The girl had sat on him in an unusual way, which stopped Levi's crying and then Levi noticed the snot bubbles forming out of her nose. Levi wanted to ask what had just happened, but he was interrupted by the woman in her 30's screaming and running towards them, she began to cry as well. Once upon them, she picked up the crying girl and they cried together. 

 

Levi stood and wanted to walk away from the awkward conversation, but as he was turning around the mother mentioned him to the little girl. Levi looked at her with worried eyes, for she was trying to speak through her tears.

 

"A-are y-you o-okay?" She finally was able to say.

 

Levi didn't know which part she meant, the part with the car or what's happening in his life. "Yes ... you?" He asked her, hoping they weren't going to bring up the other subject.

 

 "I-I'm good." She answered as her mother set her back down on the grass. 

 

"So what's your name little man?" She asked as she wiped her final tears, her crying had soon come to a stop.

 

Levi wondered if he should tell them his real name, after all, he wanted to start a new life, why not a new name. "My name is Levi ..." In his head Levi face palmed himself, maybe if he didn't say his last name, it would still be a new identity - many people have the same name anyway. "Just Levi." He said rather sadly.

 

The girl finally spoke up again, sniffling as her tears calm down. "D-do you want t-to c-come over, L-Levi?" she said, trying to be nice.

 

The mother joined in the conversation. "Yes come over and you can have some dinner, we should ask your parents first, uh... where are they?" The mother asked the impossible.

 

How was Levi going to answer that? 'Oh my mom was kidnapped and I never knew my dad.' Yeah, that's a great story to tell. 'Just be simple' Levi told himself. "I...don't have .. any parents." Levi came up with, he added a saddened face and looked to the ground to seal the package.

 

"But ho-" The girl was interrupted by her mother's hand over her mouth, symbolizing that she should hush. Levi had a feeling he knew what she was about to say - something like 'how do you not have parents' or something like that.

 

There was an awkward silence for a long time. "Alright, well come on over, you must be a little hungry after all that, I know [y/n] sure is" She smiled a cheerful way, she then motioned her eyes towards the small girl, they must have been sending secret messages through their eyes or something.

 

"yeah, I'm starving, you should come over for sure." The small girl said once they were done making eye contact. 

 

Levi hadn't eaten since early this morning and it was now somewhere around noon, he wasn't technically hungry, but he could eat something. So he nodded and replied, "Okay sure." With that, the three of you walked towards the house across from Levi's old one.

 

Levi wondered if they had lived there the whole time, could they have been there to help him two years ago? But as they grew closer to the front door, Levi decided that he wouldn't hold on to the past and never look back.

 

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

_(Flashback over)_

 

**~Levi's POV~**

 

 

 

"And that's what happened and how you and (y/n) found me." Levi finished his story. He had felt somewhat better now that he told someone about his dark past. There was another long silence in the car, Levi wondered if he had said too much. He knew your mother didn't fall asleep because she was driving, but was there something else wrong with her.

 

"Levi ..." She finally responded. "Are you alright with all that? I mean, is there like anything worrying you anymore?" She asked, Levi could hear small sniffles coming from the front seat, probably your mother, The story must have gotten to her.

 

"No, I don't think I need to worry anymore, I guess (y/n) and ya'll are now my family, and I hope I can stick with you guys." He said honestly. He really didn't want to lose another family. "

 

"We aren't going anywhere Levi, and you are here to stay." She said happily reassuring Levi, this made Levi feel much better about himself. 

 

"Thank you." This was all Levi could say, he almost felt like crying himself, but not as a sad way , but rather happy. The car finally arrived at their small house, Levi unbuckled his seat belt and hopped out the car. Your mother woke up your father and they both exited as well, your mother had gone around the car to get you out of your booster seat and to carry you inside. 

 

Levi stood on the porch waiting for your dad to unlock the door, as he waited he glanced across the street to see his old house, the one where this all started. 'Can I really completely forget about that?' Levi asked himself. After your father unlocked the door, Levi still stood there as he watched your mother carry you inside. 'I have to. (y/n) is here for me now. Sorry mom, I won't be able to avenge you, but please watch over me as I live alongside (y/n) in her life. I promise you, mom, I won't let her life be as bad as mine, her life will be lived to the fullest and she will be happy forever.' Levi swore to his mom, wherever she was and vowed his life to your being. 

 

"Come on Levi, come inside!" Your father yelled from inside the house. Levi rushed inside and shut the door, finally leaving his old life to live in the new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, that took longer than expected! I'm sorry if it did seem to take forever!!
> 
> Well see you next time - bye bye!!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are few grammar mistakes. Did you like it, at least? please tell me in the comments. the next chapter is going to be up soon enough. thanks for reading!!!! :)


End file.
